Through the Seasons
by Tayrion
Summary: Right after the Season 4 finale, Clark finds himself faced with dilemmas, as the final step to becoming Superman remains... Chapter 14&15 uploaded 06 Oct. Part I is complete.
1. Consequence

Hi everyone… This is a Smallville fic I posted in another site and thought I'd also share it here. It starts off after the season finale of Season 4 and it will mainly be a Clana (Clark and Lana) fic, but not exclusively. It's an R rated fic!

I hope you enjoy

Tayrion

CHAPTER 1 – Consequence

Clark threw the crystal, as if something in his mind told him to do so. He watched as the crystal flew through the air and then suddenly it stopped in mid air, hovered over a specific spot for a while, and with forced drove itself into the ground, getting buried deep beneath the arctic snow.

Clark watched in bewilderment not sure of what was going on. His mind raced in many different directions. His parents and whether they had gotten out of Smallville safe from the meteors, Lana and her cryptic talk just before she said goodbye to him and the burden he carried with the knowledge that somehow the fate of humankind rested on his shoulder. A heavy burden for an 18 year old.

Silence was what followed, but it was not a peaceful silence. Clark felt uneasy and soon it became evident why. The ground begun to shake violently and where the crystal was buried, a crystal tower started rising slowly and magnificently. Clark was baffled as the great construction rose to its full height. As Clark watched it, he felt like it was calling him, so he made his way towards it, with slow and unsure steps.

Soon he found his way near its entrance. He lingered there for a while not sure if he wanted to enter or not. Then he took a deep breath and took a step towards the tower. Just as he did a very familiar voice was heard booming in his head. His father. "Kal-El. This temple is meant for you and you alone. It contains knowledge that only you should learn. You must stay in this place for a certain period of time, before you embark on the next stage of your journey towards your destiny. But before you do so, there are pressing matters that you need to attend to back at your home."

Clark now was even more confused than before. "What do you mean? How can I go back?"

Jor- El's answer was quite simple. "Just step through my son."

-------------------------------

Lana was frozen with fear, as she watched the doors of the mysterious "ship" that had fallen near her helicopter, open. She couldn't see clearly what was coming through the ship, as the light that was coming from within blinded her. She could barely make out a figure stepping out of the ship. Instinctively she lowered her head and slowly started to creep away from the crash site, as her heartbeat begun to quicken at an alarming pace. Her heart almost stopped beating when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly and fearfully turned her head to see who was standing over her. It was then that she saw a very tall man looking sternly at her. He was dressed in black and his eyes almost gave off an unnatural glow. "I am the protector of the knowledge. You are guilty of staining one of the stones with human blood."

His voice was cold as if it was coming from an ageless void. Lana was petrified as she watched him reach with his hand to grab her. As he wrapped his hand around her neck and lift her off the ground he spoke. "The penalty for such a crime is death."

Lana sent out a silent goodbye to the world and to Clark, as tears slowly formed in her eyes, but her voice was gone. She couldn't even scream, as she was taking her final breath.

"LET HER GO NOW!" said an almost enraged voice behind them and as Lana was starting to lose her senses she thought she saw Clark there. The tall man turned his head to see Clark, and upon seeing him, released Lana who fell limp to the ground. Clark super sped to the place where they were and with one hand violently pushed the man in black away from them and with the other pulled Lana to him and sped her away from there.

When he was at a safe distance he stopped and gently placed her down. His heart was boiling with anger upon seeing her in that condition. She was bloodied by the helicopter crash, and was now barely breathing with a big bruise around her neck from when that monstrosity was choking her. He tried his best to speak but he was choking from silent sobs. "L…Lana…" he managed to utter with a broken voice, as he gently stroked her hair. As no answer came from her, Clark felt his anger swelling up and it materialized in a deafening cry.

At that moment Clark felt behind him someone charging at him at great speed. Clark quickly turned around to see the same man attacking him. As his blood boiled, Clark charged at him with all his fury, yelling in the process. He connected with a fierce blow that sent the assailant flying through the air several feet away from him.

At the state of mind that Clark was now, he didn't care whether anyone was watching him, and he didn't notice the destruction all around him. All that filled his mind at heart was vengeance. Before the mysterious assailant had a chance to gather himself from Clark's previous attack, Clark was on top of him. "WHY?" He screamed as he punched his fallen adversary. "WHY!" With each question came another powerful blow that would have certainly killed any lesser being. The man in black then suddenly grabbed Clark and from his hands, he emitted energy straight into Clark's body.

Clark had never before felt such a pain. He screamed as he was unprepared to deal with so much agony. As Clark tumbled to the ground still trying to catch his breath the man in black stood up, grabbed Clark by the throat and lift him high in the air. "You are just as guilty as she is Kal-El!" spoke the cold emotionless voice. "You have allowed the stones to fall in the wrong hands and now they are stained forever."

As the man was talking Clark suddenly realized what he was talking about. It was as his father had told him. He was the power that was unleashed due to the blood stained stone. Clark then tried to reason with him. "But the stones are united again! I made sure of that." Said Clark with desperation in his voice.

"Indeed you have Kal-El. But the crime has already transpired, and I am here to carry out the penalty. The ones you call Lionel and Lex Luthor, along with the one called Lana Lang will have to die."

Clark felt his anger swelling again. He wouldn't allow this to happen. It was his fault that things came to this and he would not let anything happen to Lana because of this. There were no two ways about it. He used his heat vision on his enemy, but it seemed to do little good, since the man did not release his hold of Clark's throat. Mustering all of his strength Clark grabbed the hands that were choking him and tried to remove them from his throat. Slowly but steadily Clark's determination started to show, as he managed to be freed from the choke hold of his enemy and immediately hit him with all his power.

Not wanting to let him get a chance to gather himself, Clark charged on him again. The mysterious assailant though reacted quickly and also charged at Clark.

The impact of the two men charging each other was great, and it released a small shockwave. As both of them fell down, Clark started to pull himself together, but found it difficult as he was still dizzy and disoriented from the impact. His enemy though was up on his feet quicker. He stood for a second looking at Clark and then a wave of energy came flowing from his hands straight into Clark.

Clark fell back down on his knees once more, as the energy kept hitting him with a force he'd never experienced before. He tried to resist it but felt his defenses slowly crumbling. As any hope of overpowering his opponent started to abandon him, he instinctively reached his hand forward to the direction of the energy that was pouring towards him.

At that moment he felt as if time itself froze. He saw the crystal once more materializing in his hands. The crystal glowed brightly and it spoke to him. It spoke in a voice very dear to him. His mother's. "My son… you are not ready yet for the challenges that you must face in your life."

"So was this another test of Jor- El to see if I'm ready?" asked Clark in an angry voice.

His mother's voice answered to him in a loving and soothing tone as always. "No my son. This being you now face, is a precaution taken by our people to protect the ultimate knowledge of our civilization. But it is beyond your powers still."

"So what can I do?" asked Clark, his voice not hiding the uncertainty and the guilt he felt for all of this.

"Do not worry about this my son. It is already dealt with. But use this event to realize that you must prepare yourself, before something that even you can not prevent happens. I do not want to burden you any further my son, but the truth is you have avoided your destiny for far too long. This can not continue. You have to do what you must for all humankind. They will need you my son and you will have to be the beacon to show them the way in their darkness."

Clark seemed a bit distraught. The burden he would have to carry never seemed heavier. Then his mother spoke once more.

"I know that it seems like too much of a burden to carry my love, but that's why you are so special. And don't worry, even though it will seem very hard at first, I promise you that one day you will find your balance and your peace. And remember that I will always be with you." With that the light from the crystal washed all over Clark and it felt to him like his mother held him in a warm and loving embrace, that put his heart at ease.

When Clark came around, he saw that the being was not there anymore, but the effects of their battle were evident. Then his heart dropped once more. "Lana" he said as he super sped once more to her side. She lay still just where he left her. He was not sure whether she was alive or… No, he thought. He was not going to even consider it.

With tears in his eyes, he picked her up gently, and immediately sped off towards the hospital hoping to find someone there. It was then that he noticed the destruction for the first time and his mind turned to his parents. Did they make it out of Smallville in time?

----------------------------

Jonathan tried to move, but felt something stopping him. He realized then that he was covered with debris. He remembered feeling the meteor destroying a part of their house, and then… nothing. His mind went to his wife. "MARTHA!" he yelled as he tried to pick himself out of the rubble. There was no reply. As Jonathan started to get very worried for his wife's safety, and found himself unable to move, he felt someone help clear the rubble from around him.

"Don't move Jonathan, you might have broken something. I will get you out." His heart soared when he heard his wife talking to him and it seemed like she was fine.

"Honey be careful. Where is Jason?" said Jonathan as he made another effort to pull himself up.

"I'm not sure but I think he's dead."

----------------------------

Chloe opened her eyes and realized that she was in the caves. Her mind was still a blur but slowly the memories of what had happened started to return to her. She remembered seeing Clark standing before a blinding light and then nothing. What had happened? She must have blacked out right then.

Her trail of thought was interrupted, when she heard someone groaning just behind her. She turned around to see Lex groggily stand up. Lex looked at her a bit confused. "What the hell happened here?"

"Lex I…" Chloe started to say, but Lex cut her off, as he abruptly grabbed her arms and spoke menacingly.

"That's it! I'm sick of playing the good guy, and always being in the dark! Chloe I will ask you once more and you better answer me this time. What happened here?"

-----------------------------

As Clark reached the hospital, he saw with dread that part of it was destroyed, and of course no one was there. He looked down at Lana in his hands and he saw that she was very pale. He panicked, he thought of speeding to a hospital in Metropolis, but somehow he felt like she didn't have much time left. So he decided to change his destination. With almost a thought, Clark was once again at the caves. He entered the room behind the cave wall with Lana in his hands.

"FATHER!"

To be continued


	2. Responsibility

Chapter 2 –Responsibility

At the Luthor mansion, which was surprisingly left untouched by the meteor shower, Lex entered with Chloe following suit. Lex immediately took out his mobile and dialed a number.

"Sirus this is Lex. I haven't been able to contact the helicopter that transported Lana Lang out of here. Find out what you can immediately. Also…..send someone to the Kent farm and see if everyone got out safe ok? Ok. Call me when you find out anything."

Lex then turned to Chloe. "Ok Chloe sit down. We're going to wait here for any news and talk while we're waiting ok?"

Chloe nodded feeling a little scared, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lex, who immediately softened his tone. "Look Chloe… I'm sorry for the way I reacted back at the cave. I was just disoriented from whatever it is that happened there. You know I wouldn't hurt you don't you?"

What scared Chloe the most was that she honestly didn't know the answer to this question. She certainly considered Lex capable of many morally ambiguous acts. Whether hurting her was one of them, she still wasn't sure.

--------------------------

As Martha had almost cleared the debris from around of Jonathan, someone hit her from behind.

"Martha!" screamed Jonathan and turned to see Jason standing there holding his shotgun, looking worse than he ever has. Jonathan noted he was barely standing up. "Jason, look… I don't know what has come over you, but you won't make it. You are in an awful shape, let us take you to a hospital." said Jonathan trying to sound as paternal as he could.

"SHUT UP! Don't act like you care all of a sudden!" screamed Jason. "Cut that holier than thou crap! If you could, you'd kill me with your bare hands. Now tell me where the stones are, cause I really won't ask you again!" said Jason as he pointed the shotgun at Jonathan.

--------------------------

"Father! Please! This is all my fault! Don't let her pay for this!" yelled Clark at the empty cave walls, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked once more at the bloodied face of Lana and felt desperation and helplessness. "FATHER!" He yelled once more, before he fell to his knees with Lana still in his hands.

A strange glow then surrounded Clark, and his father's voice was heard once again. "Lana Lang will not die tonight my son." When Clark heard those words his heart started feeling at ease.

"Thank you father" he said with a choked voice.

"I haven't done anything son. It is just not her time. She has yet to play her full part." said Jor- El.

Clark immediately froze. "What do you mean? Leave her out of all of this!" he said as he felt his anger swell towards his father. "It's bad enough you control my life as well as my parents, I will not let you control her as well!"

"You still can't seem to understand my son. It's not about control! It's all about choice. I'm just presenting the facts. I can't control the choices you and everyone else make." spoke Jor-El coldly.

"No but you manipulate us!" shouted Clark at his father.

"My son, there comes a point in everyone's lives where they must start taking responsibility for their decisions and actions. That time has finally come for you. But enough for now. Lana Lang may not die today, but she still needs all the medical attention she can get. Go!"

Clark didn't need to hear anything else. He immediately sped out of the caves towards Metropolis.

-------------------------------

As Jason stood there with his gun pointed at Jonathan, he heard something from behind him and turned abruptly to face whatever it was. A gun shot was heard and Jason fell to the ground with blood pouring from his chest. Jonathan looked up and saw a tall man in suit standing there sheathing his gun. The man approached Jonathan and extended his hand. "Mr. Kent I presume. My name is Jack. Mr. Luthor sent me to check if everyone was fine here."

Jonathan took the man's hand and stood up with difficulty. He immediately turned to his wife, who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Martha sweetheart." He said as he checked up on her.

"Mr. Kent I have a car outside. Maybe we should take her to a hospital." Said Jack.

"Uh… Yeah, that would be great thanks… Jack" said Jonathan a little uneasy at the thought that Lex had sent this man. "But what about Jason?"

"I will take care of this mr. Kent. Let me just make a phone call." Said Jack as he took out his mobile and dialed.

--------------------------------

Chloe sat uneasy opposite Lex, as he sipped a glass of whiskey. "Chloe listen… I'm aware that you know more about all of this than you're letting on. I also know that there's more about Clark than he is letting on and that somehow he is involved in all of this… stones fiasco." Said Lex calmly.

"Lex I don't know anything about this, and I'm sure that Clark doesn't either." Said Chloe defensively.

"Please Chloe. Deny it if you want, but don't insult my intelligence. And don't worry, I don't blame you for not saying anything. It shows your strength in character. I admire that. The thing I hate though is that every time I try to look past Clark's secrecy, somehow something happens that finds him involved in whatever endeavor it is that I'm delving in and I don't know how long I can continue to ignore that." What surprised Chloe was that Lex was speaking calmly and seemed to be speaking truthfully.

"What do you care about these stones anyway?" asked Chloe.

Lex smirked. "I suppose it doesn't make any difference so I will try and indulge your curiosity. These stones are ancient, and there is a legend that says that if these stones are united, they point to a treasure of knowledge so great that… well let's just say that… blessed be he who has that kind of knowledge." Said Lex with a smile in his face.

"And why do you think this legend is anything more than just a legend?" asked Chloe, her curiosity now intrigued.

Lex laughed. "Come on Chloe… you and I both have seen stuff that would put legends to shame. Besides, every legend is based on something true. And I intend to find what that truth is."

-------------------------------

Clark arrived at the Metropolis general hospital, and stopped at a dark alley near the hospital so that no one saw him. He then run towards the entrance of the hospital. It was then that he noticed that the hospital was starting to fill with people, most of them probably from Smallville.

As he entered the hospital with Lana in his hands, he yelled: "Help! I need a doctor."

One of the nursing stuff, approached him quickly, and gasped when he saw how badly Lana was hurt. "What happened to her?"

Clark was at a loss. He realized that he didn't quite know what had happened to Lana. He just knew that that monstrosity tried to choke her. The rest of her injuries remained a mystery to him. Then an image flashed in his mind. He remembered a helicopter having crashed near where he found Lana. "I'm not sure but I think she was in a helicopter as it crashed in Smallville."

The nurse made a signal to another one and they brought a gurney to place her on. "Are you a relative?" asked the nurse.

"No. I'm a friend." Answered Clark as he placed her gently on the gurney.

"So who should we put down as a contact?" Asked the nurse.

"I will be here with her." Answered Clark.

------------------------------

As Lex and Chloe were talking, Lex's mobile went off. "Yes." Lex answered the phone and listened to whoever was talking on the other side. His face quickly changed from calm to a look of worry. "What? Was she there? …I don't care, find her! …What else?... Fell where?... Near the helicopter?... What do you think could have done that? … Ok Keep me posted." Lex hang up, and remained silent and thoughtful.

Chloe who had figured something bad had happened spoke. "Lex, did something happen to Lana?" she asked as she waited for the answer with fear in her heart.

"I don't know… The helicopter she was on crashed, but she was nowhere to be found." As Lex saw Chloe's face have a horrified look, he added: "She must still be alive Chloe. My people saw traces of someone crawling away from the crash and they found the body of the pilot that was flying the helicopter."

"But if she was in the crash she must be hurt! Where could she have disappeared to?" asked Chloe her voice full of worry.

------------------------------

Lana was lying in the hospital bed, and it tore Clark inside to watch her at such a state with all those machines around her. The doctor that had checked up on her, said that she was going to be fine, but she would have to stay for a couple of days in the hospital. They tried to get a hold of Nell but it seemed she was out of town, and Clark didn't know her mobile phone number.

As Clark sat by her side and held her hand, he felt her stir uneasily. "Shh… everything is fine." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He then decided to try and contact the others. He got up and then bent down to give Lana a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon Lana"

To be Continued…

Thanks Guys…

Nightcrawler8 (another X-Men fan  )- Yes I did post it on sweet. I just thought I'd post it here as well…


	3. Reunions

I just thought I'd post a double chapter this time around. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh I forgot to say in the previous chapters. The characters do not belong to me of course…

CHAPTER 3- Reunions

Clark stood on the corridor of the Metropolis general hospital, dialing his parents' house on the payphone. When no one answered Clark hang up and sighed. He was starting to worry about his parents, but his heart couldn't stand the thought of leaving Lana at the state she was in. With Nell out of town, he was the only one she had right now.

Clark turned and re entered Lana's room. He sat down at the chair near her bed and held her hand once more. He wanted her to feel that he was right there with her.

As he stood in silence, looking at her, he started thinking of their last conversation. She had said she loved him and she kissed him. By all means that alone should make him feel happy, after all he had hoped to hear that all his life. But with the current situation he didn't know how to feel. He was certain he loved Lana, but he was also torn inside as he felt that her current condition was his fault. He had ignored his father when he warned him about the stones, he had ignored Lana's involvement with them, he let her leave without being sure whether or not she would be ok, and to top it all off the destruction of Smallville came about as a result of him not acknowledging earlier his role in all of this. Instead he got "lost" this whole year with petty matters, distancing himself in the process from everything that really mattered.

There was also the added matter of the cryptic way his father spoke about Lana. _What did he mean when he said that her part is not over yet?_ thought Clark. He didn't like the insinuation that his father might have included Lana in his plans. With so many things swiveling inside his mind, Clark started feeling sick. He got up, and left the room. He needed some fresh air. But as he made his way to the elevator, he saw in front of him his dad pacing the same corridor.

"Dad?" Clark run to his dad and the two embraced, relief evident in both their faces.

"Dad what are you doing here? Where is mom?" asked Clark, his voice heavy with concern.

"She is fine son, but a lot has happened since we parted ways. We better go sit down."

------------------------------

Lex returned to his living room where Chloe was pacing restlessly. She didn't like the idea of being in Lex's mansion at a time like this, but she couldn't deny the fact that if she was to find out what had happened to her friends', there was no one with a better information network than Lex Luthor and he was about to prove it once more.

"Good news Chloe. It seems that both Clark and Lana are ok." Said Lex with a smile on his face.

Chloe sighed with relief upon hearing the news, but was disturbed with the mention of Clark. She was sure she saw him in the caves being engulfed by a bright light, and now somehow Lex knew that he was fine. "Lex how do you know?"

"Well I had people enquiring in Metropolis hospitals, about Lana and as it turns out Lana checked in to the Metropolis general hospital. It was Clark that took her there." Said Lex feeling a bit apprehensive about all this himself.

Chloe was worried again. "is she all right?"

"Well… as it turns out she has multiple injuries, but the doctors said she will be fine, in a couple of days. She was very lucky." Said Lex with relief. "But I have to say that the implications of this piece of news, intrigues me to say the least."

Chloe looked at him curiously. "what do you mean?"

"I was so sure that Clark was somehow involved in the… disappearance of the artifact and that somehow he would be in those caves, but as it turns out I must have been wrong." Said Lex becoming lost in his thoughts.

Chloe who was also confused and didn't know quite what to make of that information, didn't let the opportunity to pass. "See… I told you Clark had nothing to do with all of this."

Lex snapped out of his trail of thought, looked sharply at Chloe, and smiled slyly. "Yes… you did."

--------------------------------

Clark and Jonathan sat a secluded place in the seating area, and talked in low voices. "…so what does that mean Clark?" asked Jonathan with concern in his voice.

"I don't know dad… All I know is that after what happened I know I can't afford to ignore Jor-El any more. I mean… dad this was all my fault. If I had…"

Jonathan interrupted his son when he saw that he was close to breaking down. "Clark, listen to me. You may have all these powers and you may be from Krypton, but you were raised here in Smallville by us. Now, I don't know how it worked there in Krypton, but I would never expect a teenager to have to carry the burdens you must carry. If you feel that you made a mistake, that's fine. Own up to it, and learn from it. But always remember that you can't expect to be perfect and flawless. That's what makes you human son." Concluded Jonathan, placing a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, we will stand by your decision, because I know that I raised as fine a man as I could."

Clark couldn't help but smile weakly at his father's display of unconditional support. "Thanks dad. That means a lot to me. Can we go and see how mom is doing?"

------------------------------

"So Chloe, are you up for a drive to Metropolis?" asked Lex smiling.

"Ok, but first I got to find…" Chloe didn't have time to finish her sentence, as she was interrupted by someone entering the living room. "… Lois."

"Chloe!" said Lois with relief, running and hugging her cousin. "Thank god! I was so worried when I saw what had happened!"

"Ladies, I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but shall we go?" asked Lex.

"Go where?" asked Lois letting go of her cousin.

"Metropolis general hospital." Answered Chloe. "Apparently Lana was injured and Clark took her there."

"Ok. I'm in. The general can wait for a little while more." Said Lois immediately heading for the way out.

-----------------------------------

Having seen his mother, who had already come around, Clark entered again Lana's room. As he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could he heard a voice behind him that made his heart soar.

"So, there you are" said Lana in a low voice.

Clark turned to see that she had woken up, and he couldn't help but smile relieved. She smiled back to him sweetly, and extended her hand to him.

Clark went and sat by her bed once more and took her hand in his. His eyes were starting to get misty as he searched for something to say, but found himself unable to utter a single word. Lana got worried when she saw him like that. "Hey… What's the matter."

Clark tried to regain his composure, and smiled reassuringly at her. He lift her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry Lana I was just so worried… When I first saw you like that, i… I really thought I would lose you…" said Clark in a voice heavy with emotion.

Lana noted the wording he used to express himself, and felt pleased that he was being so honest and didn't hold back, what was really in his heart. "I'm fine now Clark…" she said reassuringly to him.

Clark had so many things in his mind, so much to say to her, but he thought that he should best wait for a more appropriate moment. She was in a weak condition right now and he didn't want to burden her more, or trouble her or make her more emotional. So he kept her company for a while more until she fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------

Lex arrived along with Chloe and Lois at the Metropolis General hospital. When they reached Lana's room they saw, each with mixed emotions, Lana sleeping and Clark sitting in a chair near her bed also sleeping.

"Maybe we should not disturb them and ask a nurse how she's doing." Offered Lois after a small pause of silence.

Without even acknowledging the remark, Lex opened the door and approached the sleeping Clark. He nudged him lightly and Clark opened his eyes startled. Lex motioned for him to be quiet and invited him outside the room. Clark got up and followed him outside.

"Hey Clark. You all right?" asked Chloe after they had closed the door behind them.

"Yeah. I'm fine. "

"So… how's Lana?" asked Chloe again.

"Well she has suffered many injuries from the helicopter crash, I mean… she's lucky she's alive not to mention to not have broken anything. But… the doctors say she'll be fine." Said Clark with relief obvious in his voice.

"So what exactly happened Clark?" asked Lex.

"I could ask you the same thing Lex." Clark shot back at Lex.

Lex looked at him inquisitively.

"First I see Lana at my barn, obviously distraught over something, and she starts speaking like something may happen to her, and next time I see her she has crashed with one of the Luthorcorp helicopters. So… What's the deal?" asked Clark trying hard to contain his growing suspicion of Lex.

Lex just smirked and looked like something just made sense to him. After a small pause he turned and looked at Clark. "I was just trying to help her out Clark. The meteor shower was headed towards Smallville, and I thought it was best for her safety if she was in Metropolis. But unfortunately I was too late. The meteor shower beat them before they were out of harms way. And before you go making any more absurd insinuations, don't forget that I also offered you and your family passage to Metropolis, which once more you stubbornly turned down. Guess Lana had her reasons for accepting my help." Added Lex with emphasis in the end.

Just when Clark was getting more and more convinced of what Lex was saying to him, he was caught off guard by the last remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said feeling a bit irritated.

Lex sighed in frustration. "Nothing Clark. Calm down. I think you should get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

"He's right Clark, you look like you've been to hell and back." Added Lois. "I mean now that we're here we can stay with her.

"Our home in Smallville was severely damaged by the meteor shower, and my parents are here since my mom suffered a mild concussion." Said Clark.

"By the way how are your parents, Clark? I hope they got out of their ordeal safe." Said Lex seizing the opportunity.

Clark remembered that it was one of Lex's people that saved his mother and father and took them to Metropolis. Momentarily he felt bad for verbally attacking Lex before. "Uh… They're fine Lex… Do you think we could talk over here for a while?" asked Clark pointing to a corner away from the girls to Lex.

Lex smiled satisfied. "Sure thing Clark."

"Listen… sorry about before, it's just that I'm on the edge, over worrying for Lana so much.." said Clark sounding apologetic.

Lex smiled to him. "You don't have to apologise to me Clark. I understand completely. I'll go in for a while to see how she's doing, if that's all right with you."

Lex asking permission from him to see Lana made Clark feel a bit uncomfortable and surprised to say the least. "Yeah, sure, I mean… you don't have to ask for my permission to do that Lex."

Lex smiled at Clark and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. As he turned to enter Lana's room, Clark momentarily stopped him. "Oh. Lex… Thanks for looking out for my parents."

"My pleasure Clark." Said Lex and entered the room.

To be Continued…


	4. Realizations

CHAPTER 4A – Realizations

Lex entered Lana's room and pulled a chair next to her bed. He reached out and stroked he hair gently. Lana's eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Lex she gave him a confused look.

"Hey" said Lex softly.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" asked Lana.

"I came here as soon as I found out. Lana, you have to know I'm really sorry about everything." Said Lex with an apologetic look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana still confused.

"About the helicopter crash, about my guys not being able to get you to safety and about the way I acted before you left."

"Lex… I…" Lex interrupted Lana..

"Listen Lana you don't have to say anything. And I don't blame you for saying what you said to me before you got on the helicopter. I have no excuses for the way I acted, and especially to you."

Lana sighed upon seeing the disappointed look on Lex's face. "Look Lex… I mean we were all stressed at the time and probably did and said things we didn't mean."

Lex smiled weakly at Lana. "You know, that's what always amazed me about you. You're just a bigger person than anyone I know. Sometimes I even cynically thought that you are too good for your own good, and I was afraid that people would try to take advantage of that." Said Lex with a sad smile on his face.

Lana's mood changed then, when she remembered that she, or most probably Isobel, had killed Genevieve Teague, and according to that monstrosity that nearly killed her she had committed something terrible by staining the stone with blood. Could the meteor shower have been a result of that, she thought. She hadn't had time to consider the implications of all of this.

Lex seeing her sudden somber mood, realized what the reason was. "Lana you have to stop beating yourself over this. It was self-defense and I saw it. Besides it has already been taken care of."

"Lex it was not self defense! And the more I think about it, I believe it was the same thing that happened to me in China." Said Lana obviously distraught.

Lex lightly turned her head so as to look at him. "Lana listen to me. No matter what happened there, I won't let anything happen to you. I took care of everything and will keep your secret safe."

Lana felt somewhat uneasy at that thought.

-----------------------

Clark, Chloe and Lois were at the Hospital's cafeteria. Clark seemed quite tired and worried at the same time.

Chloe noticed this. "Clark, everything will be ok, you know that right?"

"Thanks Chloe, it's just that with everything that's happened with the meteors, my parents and Lana I… It just doesn't feel right." Said Clark really emotional.

Chloe turned to Lois. "Lois could you go to Mrs. Kent's room and see if they need anything?"

Lois looked at her cousin curiously and Chloe just put on a pleading face. Lois sighed got up and went to check on the Kents.

"Clark listen, you shouldn't trust Lex! He's on to you." Said Chloe with urgency in her voice.

Clark looked at her surprised by her outburst. "What? What do you mean he's on to me?"

"Listen Clark I don't have time to fully explain. Let's just say that he suspects that you were in his mansion today and that you took an artifact of his."

Clark felt uneasy with the disclosure Chloe made. It meant that Lex was indeed suspicious of him and that Chloe knew more than she let on. "What? That's absurd how…"

Chloe cut him off. "Listen Clark, I know you were there. I went to the mansion to find Lana and saw you unconscious on the floor of one of his 'secret rooms'".

Clark was speechless. So that's how he got away from the Kryptonite; but if that was true that must mean that Chloe knew about what Kryptonite did to him, and that led to the question of how much more Chloe knew about him. "Chloe … I…" Clark couldn't find anything to say.

Chloe offered him a quick way out. "Listen you don't have to explain anything to me now. I just want you to know the facts and to be careful of him."

"Be careful of who Chloe?" said a voice behind them.

Chloe turned surprised to see Lex coming over to them. He smiled as he sat beside her.

"Nothing important Lex. Just a conversation I was having with Clark about Jason. Lana told me some weird stuff about him." Said Chloe quickly trying to cover up.

"I'm sure she did, and I could tell you even weirder stuff about him, but as Clark should have told you, there's no reason for him to be worried about Jason." Said Lex with a sly smile.

Clark realized the mistake Chloe unknowingly made a bit too late. He just seemed uneasy now.

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe not sure what Lex was talking about.

"You see Chloe, Jason is dead." Said Lex plainly.

Chloe was shocked. Firstly from the simple fact that someone she knew had died and secondly from the blunder she just made, since she now realized that Clark must have known about this. "Dead? What happened?"

"Well… Chloe… that is a very long story that I shouldn't bore you with now. Let's just say that he went a little Norman Bates and tried to harm the Kents. One of my security guys killed him before he had a chance to do any serious damage."

"Oh…" was all that Chloe could mutter.

"So it seems your warnings were for nothing. Right?" said Lex looking at Clark with intent.

--------------------------

The next day, Mrs. Kent was released, and they decided to stay at a hotel in Metropolis, until they had finished the repairs at their farm. They would go to the farm every morning and work on the house and they would return to Metropolis on the evenings. Lex offered to put them in the suite of the Plaza hotel in Metropolis, but the Kents kindly rejected the offer.

As Lana would have to stay for a couple more days in the hospital, Chloe and Lois, who decided to stay at Lois's place for a while, kept her company as long as they could. Lex also visited a couple of times, as well as Clark who had his hands full trying to help his parents put the farm back in a decent shape.

Clark after sharing with his parents what had happened and what Chloe told him, tried to avoid both Chloe and Lex for a while until he had gathered his thoughts and decided what to do. His conversations with Lana were also kept pleasant and short. No mention of what had happened or their feelings for one another had been made. Clark wanted her to be out of that place before they had any serious talk.

All of Smallville was busy putting the town back together again for the second time in less than 15 years and trying to put the meteor shower behind them again.

The day Lana was released from the hospital, Clark excused himself from the work on the farm and went to see her.

When he entered her room, he saw her standing and packing her stuff, that they had carried there, with the help of Chloe. As it turned out the doctors had kept her there for treatments for a little over a week.

"Hey. Need some help with those" offered Clark with a smile.

"It's ok Clark, we got it under control." Answered Chloe with a smile.

Clark approached Lana and with his hand stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling today?" he said softly.

Lana smiled and was happy to see that Clark, despite not being able to be with her more this past week and in spite of everything that happened, he showed his tenderness and the closeness he felt they now had. "I feel fine Clark. Or as fine as I can, considering everything."

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Chloe asked Lana.

"I think I will return to my apartment. From what I heard the Talon suffered minimal damage. Plus I want to be able to help wherever I can there."

Clark smiled. "Don't you worry about the Talon. My mom has already gotten that place working."

As they left the hospital, Chloe started feeling uncomfortable, like she was intruding in something. "Ok guys I'm off. Lois is waiting for me. We're going window- shopping, and then for lunch, so it's a big day ahead of us."

Clark and Lana smiled at her. Lana approached her and hugged her warmly. "Chloe thank you very much for everything. You don't know what your company meant to me during this past week." Said Lana very emotionally.

"Hey don't even mention it. It was my pleasure. Besides I know you'd do the same for me." Said Chloe sincerely.

"In a heartbeat." Said Lana.

-------------------------

As they were driving towards Smallville Clark and Lana didn't talk much. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Clark had so much he wanted to say to her, but he waited for a whole week, so what was another day? Cause Clark had decided that tomorrow they would meet just the two of them and they would talk; really talk. Something they hadn't done in a long while. At least that's how he had planned it. He just hoped she would agree.

On her part Lana also felt that she had a lot to say to Clark, and most of all share what exactly happened with Genevieve, Lex and later on when she found the ship and that stranger tried to kill her. She especially wanted to tell him what he told her. She was also very curious on what Clark had to say for himself about all of this, that is if he had anything to say. She had decided a long time ago though that she would not push him. A simple question though wouldn't harm now would it? Thought Lana.

"So…"

"So…:

They both talked at the same time, which caused them both to laugh. That eased the tension a bit.

"You go first" said Clark with a smile.

"Well… ok. Ever since I woke up at the hospital, I wanted to ask you something. How did you find me Clark?" Asked Lana, as her eyes were on Clark full of hope.

"I… I was passing with… my parents near there when… I saw the helicopter crash. So I ran over there and saw you unconscious and hurt." Said Clark never taking his eyes off the road, as he couldn't bear to look at Lana in the eyes.

Lana was silent, with disappointment evident in her eyes. "Oh… ok." She just said as she turned her head straight towards the road. Even though she didn't know what had happened she was almost certain that Clark had been there. She had decided not to push him though so she let it drop for the moment.

Clark on the other hand, was silently cursing himself. Why did he so openly lie when he was still thinking of whether he should tell her what happened? It was more of an instinctive answer. He didn't think before he answered and now he regretted opening his mouth.

"So what about you?" asked Lana.

Lost in his thoughts Clark didn't understand what she meant. "Huh? What about me?"

"What did you want to say?" asked Lana troubled but a little amused with his aloofness.

"Oh. Right. I was thinking that it's been a long time since we did anything together, and I thought maybe we could meet tomorrow and … you know … talk… Not like a date kind of thing… you know…" said Clark feeling really uncomfortable. He'd known Lana his entire life, she was his best friend, they even were something of an item a year ago, even if it was for only a couple of days, and they had admitted that they loved each other. Still whenever Clark tried to say something meaningful to Lana he became like a mumbling fool. At least that's how he pictured himself being.

Lana on the other hand, despite her disappointment over his lie (as she thought it was), couldn't help but find that incredibly adorable. In fact that exact thing about Clark is what she found extremely endearing. Plus it gave her self-confidence a little boost, whenever she needed one, since she was capable of having that effect on Clark Kent, even after everything they've gone through together.

"I think it is a wonderful idea Clark." She said smiling to him.

Clark turned and looked at Lana and he swore that her smile could melt anything. He just managed to put up a smile, as he remained transfixed by her face. Lana smiled a little and politely with her index finger pointed to the road.

"Oh… sorry." Mumbled Clark as he turned his eyes to the road. It just occurred to him then that driving with Lana Lang in the passenger seat is a very dangerous endeavor.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Luthor mansion, as Lex was sipping whiskey, and listened to the "Ride of the Valkyries", up on the guest bedroom, Lionel suddenly sprang up from his bed, like he was waking up from a bad nightmare.

To be Continued


	5. Trust

CHAPTER 5 –Trust

Lionel sat on the large couch in the Luthor mansion living room. When Lex entered and saw him, he was stunned silent.

After a small pause Lionel spoke first. "What's the matter son? Cat got your tongue? Aren't you happy to see I'm fine?"

Lex managed to regain his composure. "Dad what happened? When did you come around?"

"Where is the stone Lex?" said Lionel cutting to the chase.

Lex finally regained his confidence, and casually walked over to his desk and sat down. "Honestly dad… I don't know."

"Stop playing with me Lex. This is a matter of life and death!" said Lionel with a hint of threat in his voice that could not however conceal his concern.

Lex looked at him inquisitively. "Since when did this become a matter of life and death for you father?"

"Lex, listen to me. From what little I could find out, during my unconsciousness a meteor shower took place, right?"

Lex silently nodded.

"That meteor shower is connected to the stones son! It was not just a random phenomenon." Said Lionel with urgency apparent in his voice.

Even though Lex did not trust his father, he was starting to get a little edgy with what he was hearing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lex please tell me where is the stone?" said Lionel pleading.

"I told you dad I don't know? I mean… I suspect where, but I'm not sure." Said Lex.

"Someone took it from you?" asked Lionel with hope in his voice.

Lex was surprised with the tone of his father. "Try to sound a little less enthused won't you dad. Yes. Someone stole it, but I think I know who and I also think I know where the second stone is." Said Lex thoughtfully.

Lionel approached his son placed both his hands on each side of his son's face and spoke to him. "Listen to me carefully son. Forget about those stones. They were never meant for you anyway and chasing them will only lead to your downfall. Let us go back to Metropolis to lead Luthorcorp to greatness together and put all this behind us."

Lex once again was stunned by his father's words and the honesty with which he spoke them. For a minute he didn't know what to say. It was clear that his father was sincerely worried about him, although he had been fooled by him in the past.

Lionel seeing his son's inner struggle, pleaded with him once more. "Please son. Let them go. You'll be in great danger if you won't."

Lex then snapped. He abruptly stood up and stepped away from his father. He looked at his father and laughed. "Wow… You almost had me there for a minute dad. What a heart warming speech. Maybe I was wrong about who stole my stone. Maybe it was one of your guys all along. And now you want me to give it up? You have been looking for the stones for half your life dad and now all of a sudden you want me to believe that you don't want them? And lead Luthorcorp together? I AM Luthorcorp now! And guess what dad? I'm not looking for any partners! Now I think you've abused my hospitality for far too long, and as it seems you're fine now, so you can go about to whatever life you have left!" said Lex mockingly.

Lionel looked at his son realizing that he did raise him to be a Luthor after all, and he hated himself for it. But Lionel had now come to believe that it's never too late for someone to be saved from themselves, so he decided to leave for now. He was not giving up on his son however.

After Lionel left the mansion, Lex stood in his living room alone in silence. He walked to his mirror and looked at his reflection. A single tear was rolling from his eyes. He looked down as he couldn't bear to look at his face. Then just as suddenly he looked up again and smiled. Lex Luthor would never be pawn to no one's games. If he learnt one thing from his father, it was definitely this.

--------------------------

After Clark took Lana to her place, he helped her unpack, and then after making sure she had everything she needed, he left to go help his dad with the farm. He would see her again next morning when they arranged to have a little picnic by Crater Lake.

Clark couldn't concentrate the whole day. He was constantly thinking of what he would say to Lana. Would he tell her his secret? Would he say the whole truth? Well… he decided that if he was to tell her his secret, he would go the whole way. He was tired of the lies and the half truths. Besides with the way things had turned about, he would probably have to leave again soon, and he didn't want to lie again. Besides she always seemed to trust him and stand by him no matter what, and all he could give her was lies and heartache. He could not live with this any longer.

Before he went to sleep that day though, he had to find out something. So he went to the caves once more.

------------------------------

That night Lex went to the Talon. He knocked at Lana's door and waited for her to answer with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Lana opened the door and was surprised to see Lex there.

"A little welcome home, gift." Said Lex as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Even though Lana was still a little uneasy around him, she tried to be as polite as she could. Besides he was the one who helped her with the whole Genevieve mess. "Thank you Lex. Uh… Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You seem a bit tired?" asked Lex smiling.

Lana thought about it for a minute. "No, it's ok." She went inside to place the flowers in a vase. Lex entered and sat on the couch. "Would you like anything?" asked Lana.

"I don't suppose you'd have some 19th century Scottish bourbon?" asked Lex jokingly.

"How about some Lemonade?" asked Lana with a smile.

Lex laughed a bit. "That'd be nice."

Lana bought him the drink and also sat at the couch.

"So how are you feeling?' asked Lex.

"Physically I feel fine. Emotionally I'm still rattled and confused with everything that happened." Said Lana.

"Lana… I didn't want to bring up anything before, but how exactly did you get that bruise on your neck?" asked Lex with caring in his voice.

Lana felt uncomfortable. She hadn't talked about that monstrosity with anyone, and she didn't want to mention anything to Lex. "To tell you the truth Lex I'm not so sure myself. The doctors thought it might have been caused by the crash."

Lex nodded in silence, but he knew that a bruise like that would only be caused by someone trying to choke her. He dropped the subject though as he saw that it made her uncomfortable. "Lana again I want to apologize for what happened."

"Lex I told you before it wasn't your fault. You were only trying to help. As for what happened with Genevieve…" said Lana before Lex interjected.

"You don't have to worry yourself about that anymore Lana. I told you I'd take care of it, and I meant it. You have nothing to fear." Said Lex reassuringly.

"But that's the thing Lex, that woman is dead and I… killed her." Said Lana feeling the guilt of what happened creep in, and with it the memory of what that stranger who tried to kill her, told her about the staining of the stone.

Lex reached and touched her hand. "Lana, I thought we were clear on that. You have to forget about it."

"I can't Lex. I'm thinking of going to the police and telling them what happened." Said Lana hesitantly.

Lex looked at her seriously. "Lana if you do that, they are going to charge you with murder. Even if it was self defense you are going to be dragged to courts and trials. It won't be pretty. No one is going to believe a story about body possession. Besides… if you do go to the police they will have to charge me as an accomplice, for trying to hide the body."

Lana looked torn. Lex did have a point, but her conscience wanted to be freed of that.

"Lana, don't let Genevieve ruin your life." Said Lex with emphasis.

Lana nodded in silence reluctantly.

"Now, I don't want to pressure you or anything like that, but I will just throw it as a suggestion. The stone that killed Genevieve…" as Lex brought up the stone, Lana stood up and started walking away from him.

"I can't believe you Lex!" said Lana angrily.

"Lana, if anyone finds that stone it could be used to build a case against you, for murder. Think about it. It has Genevieve's blood your fingerprints. It's as good as turning yourself in. Now I'm not saying you give it to me. I just want you to make sure that it stays buried wherever it is you put it. That's all I'm saying." Concluded Lex reassuringly.

Lana looked at him suspiciously.

"Lana, I don't care about the stone. If I wanted it, I would have taken it without you knowing. I'm not saying I'm a saint, and that you should believe me because I would never do such a thing. I'm saying you have to believe me because I would never do such a thing to you!... I love you Lana."

-----------------------------------

Clark entered the caves once more; the place that has been connected to many important events in his life, and has been the constant link to his Kryptonian heritage.

As Clark entered the hidden chamber in the caves, he called for his father.

"Kal- El, the time for your education to commence is approaching. Take care of everything you want to in Smallville, now that you still have time." Said the cold emotionless voice of Jor-El.

"Father what was that thing that attacked Lana and why did it attack her?"

"It was the protector of our knowledge. It was ordered to exterminate anyone who threatened your heritage. It was to make sure that our knowledge and power did not fall in the wrong hands. Lana Lang was considered such a threat, as she was the host of a powerful being that sought the stones and also stained the stone with blood. Lionel and Lex Luthor were the other two who sought the stones for their own uses."

"So what happens to her now?" asked Clark. He feared for Lana's safety, and the fact that it was a being associated to his heritage made it even worse.

"It has been dealt with my son. No harm will come to her of this. Consider it as fate's warning. You must no longer aimlessly linger. The time has come for you to embrace who you really are."

"I'm sick of you pushing me around, and threatening the ones I love. If I am truly destined for such greatness, I will do so by my own will and choice." Yelled Clark, but there was no answer. Jor- El was gone, if he was ever truly there.

Clark sighed in frustration, and made his way back home.

-----------------------------------

Lana was stunned from what she heard Lex say.

Lex smiled to himself. "Heh… I can't believe I just said that… but it's the truth." He said as he lift his eyes to meet Lana's, who was looking at him with wide eyes, in surprise and confusion.

"I love you. I'm not just in love with you. I love you like a friend, like a sister, for the wonderful person that you are."

"Lex… I…" Lana didn't know what to say. She noticed that lately Lex was treating her a bit differently, but she had no idea it was that! She had never thought of Lex in that way, and she always pictured him seeing her like a sister.

Lex smiled. "Lana, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way about me… and probably rightly so… I just wanted you to know."

Lana now looked at Lex sympathetically, and if it was any other person Lex would have loved nothing more than to wipe that sympathetic look from the other person's face. Strangely enough, he liked it coming from Lana. It showed him that she was actually sorry that she couldn't return his feelings.

"You know… it's probably for the best… You deserve even more than what I could offer you. Above all you deserve someone devoting himself entirely to you. And no matter how much I loved you, my ambition and my hunger for more knowledge and power are what drive me… I know that much about myself. That wouldn't be fair to you." Said Lex with a sad smile.

Lana smiled weakly at him. "A moment of complete honesty, by Lex Luthor." Mused Lana.

Lex laughed, "They don't come often but when they come, I go all out."

"Lex… I… Thank you. That meant a lot coming from you. But if you want my interpretation of this…" said Lana, to which Lex nodded with interest painted in his face.

"… I don't think it's love you're talking about… and with this I don't want to belittle what you just said… but it seems to me that when you love someone, you're willing to give yourself to them completely, to put them above everything else, if you can't do that then… maybe it's not love…" said Lana hesitantly.

Lex thought about what Lana said for a moment. "Maybe…" he said with a light smile. "Just be careful Lana, because that's asking too much. But… then again… maybe that's what love is about…."

With that Lex approached Lana and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Lana" Then he left Lana alone in her thoughts.

As soon as Lex got in his car, he took out his mobile. "Mike, this is Lex Luthor. …Move forward with what I told you. … Yes… remember, I want to find out where she has hidden a certain artifact. …You are not to disturb her in any way… Oh and something else that's just come up. I want you to do something else too. It seems that someone tried to kill her, now if that someone was who I think it was, then we have nothing to worry about as he is dead, but if there's someone else out there who wants to harm her I want him dealt with. Ok so trail her, learn anything you can about the artifact, and protect her. … Are we clear? Oh and Mike, If anything happens to her, you'll be wishing you were never born… see you around." With that Lex turned off his mobile, and left for Metropolis.

-------------------------------

Clark got up early that morning. He had a good breakfast, helped his dad for a while with the repairs around the farm and went to prepare the place where he would go with Lana, later in the morning. Although he should be feeling happy about being able to get together with Lana, he knew that what he had to do was not going to be easy and it might not turn out so well, and this was weighing him down.

Lana woke up feeling somewhat happier than she had felt for a while. She was glad that the air had somewhat cleared between her and Lex, and had decided to try and put the Genevieve incident behind her. She knew however that she first needed to tell Clark what had happened.

She was also curious to know what it was he wanted to tell her. Ever since they professed their love for one another, they hadn't had the time to talk about it and she wondered if anything had changed. She was sure about herself though. Despite everything that happened she was sure now that she loved him and she didn't regret saying that to him. She was still feeling a little hurt though with the way he lied once again to her about the way he found her that day. She would not give up on him though. She was sure that when he felt ready, he would tell her the whole truth about himself.

Later that morning Clark went to Lana's apartment to pick her up. She greeted him at the front door of the Talon and upon seeing her Clark was certain that if Angels existed they would look exactly like Lana Lang. Even in plain Jeans and tank top she looked breathtaking to him, and he actually swallowed hard when she smiled sweetly at him.

During their drive towards Crater Lake, Clark could not help but smile as he stole sideway glances at her. "I gotta say… you look… well… just breathtaking…" said Clark hesitantly.

Lana blushed at the straightforward remark from Clark. She wasn't used to him being so upfront about what he was thinking and feeling, and it was a nice change. It made her feel optimistic for what was about to happen.

"Thanks Clark…" she said as she smiled a bit embarrassed at him, which caused her nose to scrunch a bit, something that Clark found extremely endearing. He loved every thing about this woman. From the way she looked, to the way she talked, to the wonderful person that she was. At that moment he questioned his reasoning and sanity for not being honest with her for so many years. Well… that was all going to change, he thought with determination.

They parked the truck close to the lake, and then Lana saw that Clark had already prepared the picnic himself. He had set up a blanket near the water with a big basket, containing what she hoped were some of Martha's delicacies.

As they sat down and Clark took out some of the stuff that were in the basket, he said: "First we eat, then we talk, is that ok with you?"

Lana smiled and nodded. "That's fine Clark. To tell you the truth I'm a bit hungry myself."

After they had finished eating, which was accompanied with some friendly banter, they sat for a while in silence. Clark turned to look at Lana, who was sitting near him and was also looking at him. They stared lovingly at each other for a while and then Clark reached out and put his hand on Lana's cheek, before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly and reserved at first, but when he saw that she was returning his kiss, he moved closer towards her wrapped her in his arms and the kiss turned into a passionate one, filled with desire.

When they broke the kiss they were both breathless and leaned their heads against each other. Lana could feel Clark's heavy breathing and smiled. "That was really nice…" she said with a longing voice.

Clark did not reply he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He felt wonderful, but at the same time the knowledge of what he had decided to tell her and of what he had to do weighed him down, not letting him relish this amazing moment between the two.

Then Clark suddenly stood up, much to Lana's surprise. She could tell that something important was troubling him and it obviously had something to do with what he wanted to tell her.

"Clark…" she said with concern in her voice.

"It's not fair Lana." Said Clark with a breaking voice.

"I just wanted to have a normal life like everyone else." Clark paused for a while, thoughtful.

Lana found her heart aching for him but didn't know what to say or do.

"Lana…" said Clark as he turned around to face her. "Before I tell you anything I just want to tell you, that I love you. I have always loved you. It's as simple as that. But what I'm about to tell you, is anything but simple."

To be continued…


	6. Disclosure

CHAPTER 6 – Disclosure

"Lana I have been lying to everyone for far too long now and it pains me to admit it. The lies that hurt the most were the ones I had to tell you; cause you were the one person I wanted to know the truth. But I always managed to reason my way out of telling you anything." Said Clark with obvious regret and sadness in his voice.

Lana ached for him, but she also knew that she had to let him get it all out.

Clark continued. "I mostly did it out of fear. Fear of my secret getting out, of how you'd react and of you getting hurt because of it. Now I have come to question whether it was worth it. I mean… I know I trust you with my life, which to me means that I can trust you with my secret, I know you are a wonderful person, so I hope your reaction to it won't be that bad." He said with a light, sad chuckle. "And it seemed that I only managed to push you away. I still fear for your safety though, but it seems that you were in danger because of me; of who I am and not whether or not you knew my secret." Clark paused for a while. "When I found you last week, I was so scared of losing you. And what made it even worse was that you wouldn't have known who I really was."

Clark paused again thoughtful. He shook his head sadly. "So many lies that I don't even know where to begin… Lana…I was there last week when that being tried to kill you. I saw it."

Lana smiled sympathetically. "I… I kind of knew that Clark. I saw you, or I thought I saw you, right before I blacked out."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew about it? How come you never mentioned it before yesterday?"

"I just didn't want to pressure you Clark. I wanted for you to decide to tell me and when I saw that you weren't saying anything I asked you in the car yesterday." Said Lana a bit defensively.

Clark felt the sting of guilt again, upon the mention of his most recent of lies. "Do you remember the tornado?" asked Clark sheepishly.

Lana was confused with the sudden time jump to the past. "The tornado? Of course I remember it Clark." Then before Clark had a chance to say anything, realization hit Lana. "…I was right… wasn't I? You saved me that day."

Clark just kept his head hung low. "Lana… I have certain abilities… that are out of the ordinary, to say the least."

Lana remained silent and it was her turn now to wear a guilty face.

Clark looked at her curiously. "You… knew?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well… I wasn't absolutely certain, but Clark… it's hard to be around you and not notice that some of the things you manage to do or get out off, are quite… extraordinary…I mean… we are in Smallville after all, and with everything we've seen, it didn't seem so far fetched to think that you had special abilities." Said Lana going on the defensive again, before adding candidly and with a smile "…besides… I liked thinking I had my own personal Super hero."

Clark couldn't help but blush and smile at that comment. "So… you are… fine with it?"

Lana chuckled a bit. "Clark… why wouldn't I be fine with something like this? This is what you were afraid of?"

Clark's face took a troubled look once more. "Well… actually there's more… I wasn't born… here…"

Lana looked half freaked out and half curious. "Why do I get the feeling that by here you don't just mean Kansas?"

"The meteor shower that hit Smallville all those years ago, is when and how I got here." Said Clark.

Lana now was looking at him surprised and unsure. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

As Clark couldn't stand the silence he kept on talking. No point in going back now, he thought. "The meteors that hit Smallville that day, were the pieces of my home planet after it exploded. My birth parents, before my planet was destroyed, put me on a space ship and sent me here to Earth. So you could say I'm the last survivor of my people. That's when my parents found me in a field, next to my space ship, and well… you already know the rest." Said Clark offering a weak smile at Lana, who was now trying hard to take in everything she heard Clark say.

Her mind was spinning and millions of thoughts kept hitting her constantly. She always knew deep down that Clark was special and different from everyone else she had ever met, but she didn't expect this! And she would be lying now if she said that she wasn't freaked out. The person who she loved, her best friend, the boy she grew up next to, was not even human. But then her mind went back to all the wonderful times she had with Clark, and to the way he always cared for everyone around him. She was wrong. He was more human than anyone she knew, he just wasn't from around here.

Lana fought with her human nature to fear the unknown, but as much as she tried to reason with it, she found out that it's very hard to accept something of that magnitude. Well not at once anyway.

Clark started feeling very uncomfortable with the way Lana reacted. He could very easily tell that she was freaked out, but he couldn't stand this any longer.

"Lana… please say something…" said Clark in a slow voice and taking a step towards her. It was then that Lana snapped out of it.

"Clark… I… I'm sorry… i… I don't know what to say right now… I'm stuck…" she said as she smiled awkwardly to Clark.

Clark felt his heart breaking. _Of course she would be freaked out you idiot! How did you expect her to react! You just told her that the person she thought she knew all those years was an alien._ His mind tried to reason with him but his heart ached.

Clark felt sorry for Lana as he saw her obviously feeling bad, for the way she reacted, but at the same time it was very obvious that she was still very freaked out and uncomfortable, so he decided to offer her a way out.

"Lana do you want me to leave? I can leave you the truck so you can return to the town." Said Clark softly.

Lana was frozen still. "Clark… I … I don't know…" she managed to mutter.

"It's ok Lana. You have to know though that I'm sorry for everything." And with tears in his eyes Clark super sped away from Lana and back to his house.

When Lana saw him disappear right before her eyes she called out to him. "CLARK!" but he was already gone, leaving her feeling a lot of conflicting emotions. Guilt, shock, sadness, fear but all with an unmistakable pinch of love.

To Be Continued


	7. Brainstorming

CHAPTER 7 – Brainstorming

Lana sat down on the soft ground by the lake, feeling depressed. Things hadn't gone at all as she pictured them. _Clark is an alien?_ She thought to herself. _I mean… Bottom line, it is just a word… How is he really different than any of us? Well… sure he has the powers… he is very fast apparently… and god knows what else… he was born in another planet, and he is the nicest and most caring person I know… I guess that's it… But he is Clark… I know him… The fact that he comes from another planet doesn't change anything… I know who he is… I mean… I love him… But… do I really know all there is to know about him… I mean… is that really the extent of his differences from us? I mean for all I know… and he for that matter… he could very well be immortal… I mean… how do you handle that? _

_Come on Lana… you're going way off the point here… and the worse thing is that I hurt him with how I reacted, I could see it in his face… but what should I have done? I mean… how do you react to the person you love when they tell you they are from another planet…_

-----------------------------

Clark sat on his loft thoughtful. Considering what had happened, he was surprisingly optimistic. _She'll be fine with it… I'm sure of it… I mean… how could she not… she's Lana… she has to… But she was pretty freaked out… Can you blame her though?... How would I react if I learnt something like this?... that is if I wasn't from another planet… I guess I wouldn't be shocked by anything now…_

_But wait a minute… if she's fine with it and she loves me, how could I possibly leave Smallville now? I mean with all this I completely forgot that I also have to tell her that I will be leaving for a while… and I don't even know for how long it will be… but why should I leave? … I don't want to… I have to… …No I don't have to… I mean why should I leave now that my life may be going on track… If Lana does indeed love me and we can finally be together… and I'm also going to college… I mean why now… I can postpone it for a while… But look what happened the last time I put on hold all this heritage-related stuff… Smallville was leveled again… Lana almost died… Lana… _

_What the hell am I gonna do? …I can't leave her… … maybe she could come with me… Argh… don't be ridiculous Clark… it would be very dangerous for her as you don't know what you are going to do at that place… plus it's not fair to her to put her life on hold, and leave everything behind just for me…_

_----------------------------------_

_Let's face it Lana… you were involved in some weird stuff yourself… I mean… a 17th century witch that happened to be your ancestor possessed your body… then murdered a woman… how is Clark being from another planet worse than that? … well… it's not worse… but it still is weird… _

_Maybe I got to find Clark and talk to him about this… maybe it will help me clear things in my head… but what if I freak out again? … It will devastate him… No I've got to sort out my head first before I see him… but I want to see him… I… I mean I miss him already… And that kiss… I want that… I want to be with him… I love him… does it matter that he is not from around here… alien… that's nothing… that's just a word… a concept… it doesn't mean anything beyond the fact that someone was not born on earth… it has no other significance… … Wow so aliens do exist…_

_----------------------------------_

_I will stay… but I can't… maybe she can help me decide… get real Clark… It's not fair to put such a burden on her… plus, if you go to that you might just as well prepare for college, because if you don't have your mind made up by the time you talk to her about this… there's no way you're going anywhere… this burden is mine and mine alone and I must be clear on what I decide and stick to it… there are a lot of things at stake here… even Lana's life… _

Clark's trail of thought was interrupted, when he heard someone coming up the steps to the loft. He turned and to his satisfaction he saw Lana coming up with slow unsure steps.

To Be Continued…


	8. Storytelling

CHAPTER 8 - Storytelling

"Hey… Lana I…" Clark started to say but was interrupted by Lana.

"Clark, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted before." Said Lana obviously feeling the guilt from the morning's encounter.

"Lana there's no reason for you to apologize. Considering what I've told you, it's a wonder you're not running for the hills." Said Clark with a light chuckle, trying to hide his nervousness.

Lana smiled as she took another small step towards Clark. "Well you may be right… but now that I had a moment to consider things Clark… I realize that it makes little difference to me… I love you." Said Lana feeling very emotional as tears threatened to roll from her eyes.

Clark seeing her like that couldn't resist. He moved towards her with slow but sure steps, reached out with his hands to cup her face, and when he realized that she didn't recoil or even flinch, he leaned down and kissed her. It was like the kiss that morning. It started off tender and reserved before it became more and more passionate. Clark while kissing Lana wrapped his hands tightly around her back, while making sure not to hurt her and lift her to his level.

Lana chuckled lightly while she was kissing him, which caused them to break off the kiss, when she realized that her feet were dangling in the air. "Wow… how easy is this for you?" she asked with a smile, referring to him holding her in the air.

Clark smiled. "Well… let me put it this way… I could have sworn you were a feather…"

Lana smiled and then she kissed him passionately, once more. As the heat was rising between them, Clark found himself placing Lana on the couch and leaning over her, while still kissing her. When he realized that he was almost on top of her, he suddenly felt very embarrassed as he wasn't sure whether she was ready for that kind of intimacy. He broke off the kiss and while breathing heavily he managed to mutter: "Sorry Lana… I got carried away…"

Lana lightly touched his cheek. "Hey I was there with you." She said lightly. "I want it as much as you do…" she said with a longing look on her face.

Clark's face lit up when he heard her say that. Lana smiled at his reaction. "But maybe it's best if we waited for a little while more." She said as she sat up on the couch.

Clark's heart dropped again at the mention of the time they were going to have together.

"Clark…" said Lana hesitantly. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Clark smiled once more. "Sure… I have nothing left to hide from you now… and I gotta say, it feels great."

"what exactly can you do?" she asked shyly.

"You mean what powers have I got?... Well… let's see… I can run pretty fast, but I guess you saw that this morning, my skin is pretty much impenetrable…"

"Really?" asked Lana in astonishment. "So you can't feel pain?"

"Nope."

Lana smiled to herself that was definitely weird. "Can you feel this?" she said sexily as she brushed her fingers on his hands.

Clark let out a little moan. "Uhh… yes…" he muttered.

Lana gave off a bright smile. She was very pleased if she could evoke such feelings on a guy who felt no pain.

"So that's how you protected me in that tornado? With your body?" asked Lana.

"Yeah." Answered Clark sheepishly.

"But then… can you also fly?" asked Lana her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Well… I'm not so sure… It seems that I can float, but once, when I… wasn't myself –it's a long story I'll tell you about it later- I flew willingly. On the day of the tornado, I have no idea what happened. First I see your truck being taken in by that tornado and the next I'm in and willing myself to your truck."

Lana nodded amazed by what she was hearing. "Wow… so what else?" she asked excited for more.

"Well… you could say I'm pretty strong…" said Clark feeling very embarrassed, like he was showing off.

Lana looked at him suspiciously. "I know that much, but how strong are we talking here?"

Clark did not like at all to boast, but deep inside he felt really good that Lana was becoming increasingly impressed with what she was hearing, so he decided to indulge her. "Once I lift a house like it was nothing…"

Lana's eyes became even wider if that was possible. "A whole house?" she said in disbelief.

Clark couldn't help but chuckle at the cute and innocent way in which Lana was taking all of this. "Well… it was half destroyed… and made of wood… but other than that… yeah it was a big house…" he said with a smile.

"So… are there any more, or is this about it?" asked Lana

"I can also see through things." Said Clark really embarrassed this time.

Lana looked at him quizzically. "You mean… like… solid objects?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… So… you can see through people's clothes also?" asked Lana feeling very self conscious and immediately wondering whether Clark had ever tried to peek through her clothes.

"Yeah… but I can control it." Said Clark defensively.

Lana remained silent, she was hesitant but in the end she had to ask. "So have you ever looked through my clothes?" she asked hesitantly with a tinge of embarrassment.

Clark reacted quickly. "No. Never" he hated to lie, but he thought it wouldn't do any real harm.

Lana looked at him suspiciously. "Never?"

Clark smiled from nervousness. "Yes never." He chuckled a bit. "why is it so hard to believe that I would never do such a thing…"

Lana kept her suspicious stare for a while, and then feigned being hurt. "Well that's just insulting. I mean I know you have principles, but I can't believe that I don't get you at the least excited to even do such a thing."

Clark seeing her reaction decided that maybe he made a mistake. "Well… actually…"

Lana turned to him in mock shock. "I knew it! You did look!"

"It was only two times." Said Clark defensively.

"Oh… Clark shame on you…" she said again in mock anger, slapping his arm.

Clark blushed a little. "Well… at least did you like what you saw?" said Lana sexily.

Clark was caught off guard by her remark. He really liked their newfound closeness, and the open intimacy with which they could now regard each other.

As a response Clark kissed her again passionately. When they broke it off, an out of breath Lana muttered: "I take that as a yes…"

"Which brings us to the next power…" continued Clark. "I emit heat from my eyes."

"Well yeah I kinda got that." said Lana teasingly.

Clark blushed at the comment. "No I mean… actual heat. Like… setting things on fire. And before I learnt how to control it, it happened when I was… well… aroused…" he concluded sheepishly.

Lana found the insinuation very funny. She chuckled lightly. "Wow… so I've got to be careful not to… excite you that much…"

"Don't worry I got it under control now. But you did cause my power to go off once, when we were in the Talon, alone."

"That mysterious fire… You started it?" asked Lana surprised with a smile on her face.

"It was your fault…" said Clark defensively.

Lana again chuckled. Clark loved the fact that she was laughing. They had both been through enough, and the sight of Lana being happy, made his heart soar. He was even more pleased that it was him that caused her to be happy. He again found himself wanting to kiss her, and he didn't resist it. He put all his passion, his desire and his love in that kiss and Lana felt them all.

She was finally happy. His secret was out in the open and she had come to terms with it. Now, she thought, nothing stood in the way of them being together and enjoying being with one another.

They remained together, talking and enjoying each other until the morning time.

To Be Continued


	9. Reminiscing

CHAPTER 9 – Reminiscing 

As Clark and Lana sat on the loft of the farm, Clark started telling Lana the various situations he was involved with during those years. Lana sat and heard in amazement all the things Clark told her, and suddenly many things started making sense to Lana. First and foremost of course was Clark's behavior and all of those times he seemed to be late, or missed a particular thing they planned to do.

Clark also told her about Green Kryptonite and how it is his only weakness, as well as red Kryptonite and what it does to him. He then went on to tell her what happened two years ago, when he left her and went to Metropolis. For Lana this was a very significant moment, as that was the time she doubted whether she knew Clark at all or the way he felt about her. The mystery of Clark Kent had finally been solved, all those things that she didn't know or couldn't explain, were finally laid out before her.

For his part Clark, through his recounting of the events of past years, found his adoration and admiration of Lana growing. Listing all these events that were for so long unanswered to her, he realized full force how it must have been for Lana, to be so in the dark about him. And yet for all these years she never gave up on him, or shunned him, and always seemed to stand by him and trust him … well for the most part anyway. Clark felt he loved this woman even more, if that was possible.

There were many times of course during his recounting, that Clark couldn't resist stopping and taking a little time off to make out with the woman he loved. It was something so simple, yet it meant the world to Clark. For as long as he could remember, that is all he ever wanted. To be with the girl he loved, openly, intimately, no secrets, no lies. Just two teenagers in love and enjoying this love for one another. It might sound shallow or too little to many, that a guy with Clark's power only wanted this, but it was the truth, which made making the decision about his destiny all the more difficult.

In his head, Clark hadn't yet decided whether he would take Jor-El's advice and go to that arctic place, when his father told him the time was appropriate. And all this contact with Lana made the decision seem more and more distant. Which is why Clark hadn't said anything about it to Lana and didn't plan on telling her. Not now anyway. He had to be sure himself before he told her anything about it.

During their talk the caves were brought up, and soon they reached the matter of the stones.

"I feel so responsible for all of this Lana. For the destruction of Smallville, for that thing attacking you… If I had heeded my father earlier, or even delved a little deeper when you told me about the tattoo, all this might have been avoided." Said Clark feeling the guilt once more.

"Clark… I haven't yet told you about it, but I started having suspicions that the meteor shower might actually be my fault." Said Lana looking very troubled.

Clark by now knew enough about what happened to Lana to realize how she could think that, so he immediately tried to make her forget about all this. "Lana look at me." He said, and Lana lift her head and looked him in the eyes. Clark reached with his hand and touched her cheek as he spoke softly to her. "I know about all this, a little more than you do, so please believe me when I say you have done nothing wrong and have nothing to do with everything that happened."

Lana smiled to Clark weakly. "I believe you Clark, but the fact of the matter is that I did something wrong. I… I… killed Jason's mom. And I did that using the stone."

Clark was surprised to hear this. He definitely didn't expect to hear something like this. "When did that happen? Did she attack you?"

"It happened the morning before the meteor shower hit. She was in my apartment and threatened me with a gun to get the stone I had. We fought and she was trying to choke me, and… I don't remember what happened next. The next thin I know is that I stood above her body, with my hands covered in blood, the stone was stabbed in her chest and my tattoo was gone. That is when Lex found me."

Clark was rendered speechless after Lana's recounting. He tried to think of what that all could mean. "So maybe that witch that had possessed your body, did it again and killed her."

"That's what I thought, but even so it was me that did it." Said Lana with tears in her eyes.

Clark immediately wrapped her in a warm and loving embrace as he tried to soothe her. "Listen to me Lana. You are not responsible for what happened. You had no part to play in her murder, and you had nothing to do with the meteor shower. That type of thinking is just wrong."

As they broke off the hug, Lana wiped the tears from her face and nodded at Clark.

"So that's what Lex was helping you with, and that's why you were so shocked when you came to me in the barn later that day." Said Clark as he realized what took place that day.

Lana nodded. "And that's why I gave you the stone. I don't know how but I was starting to believe, that you had more to do with all of this than I was aware of and I trust you."

Clark smiled. "And just so you know, you helped a lot by giving me the stone. Things might have turned up much worse if you hadn't given me the stone that day. Thanks for trusting me even though you didn't know about my secrets" Said Clark with a smile as he kissed Lana softly on the lips.

At the early hours of the morning Lana thought it best to go back to her apartment, as she didn't want to be walked in by Mr or Mrs Kent and upset them. They made plans to meet the next day, and after Lana left, Clark remained alone with his thoughts, again unable to fully enjoy the time he spent with Lana, due to the heavy burden the decision he had to make was putting on him.

Clark decided that he needed to talk to his parents about this. But first it was already morning time, and he should at least get a few hours sleep, he thought.

--------------------------------

A phone-call woke Lana the next morning. It was Chloe telling her that she was coming over to Smallville and proposed they get together for a coffee. Of course Chloe hoped she could also meet with Clark and talk to him, as he seemed to avoid her ever since she almost admitted that she knew a part of his secret.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile Jonathan went over to the loft and woke up Clark who had fallen asleep on the couch there.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's almost 10 o clock." Said his father as he nudged him on his arm to wake him.

Clark moaned in protest. "Dad… it's still to early..." he said as he tried to turn to his other side.

"Clark we have a lot of work to do! Get up or you won't be allowed to go anywhere this afternoon until you finish helping me." Said Jonathan in a mock threatening tone.

"Dad come on…" said Clark sleepily, in protest as he sat up on the couch. "Ok… Can I at least have some coffee before I start?"

"Sure thing… Meet me outside when you're ready."

After a decent breakfast and some coffee, Clark went outside to help his dad, but in his mind he was mostly thinking of his father helping him.

After they took a break from mending the farm's fence, Clark took the opportunity to talk to his father. "Dad, I don't know what to do…"

Jonathan turned and looked at his son. "With what Clark?"

Clark sighed in frustration. "With everything dad. First I want to tell you something, but promise me you won't get mad." Said Clark sheepishly.

"Clark how can I promise that?"

"You know what I mean. Be calm about it."

Jonathan started feeling more and more worried. "Clark, what did you do?"

"I told Lana…" said Clark and closed his eyes expecting the onslaught from Jonathan that never came.

"Oh… Uh… and how did she take it?" asked Jonathan curiously.

Clark was speechless. He expected his father to be livid after he told Lana. "Uh… pretty well actually… Dad how come you're taking this so well?"

"Because I trust that you reached this decision after careful thought. And besides… it's what you always wanted Clark. A part of me hates myself for having any part in stopping you from telling her before, so… I guess I'm glad for you son." Said Jonathan with a smile.

Clark raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Wow… uh… I guess… thanks dad. But the problem now is even bigger. Remember when I told you that Jor- El told me that I would have to leave for a while?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Well even though I had almost decided to do as he said, now I'm not so sure I can do it." Said Clark and it looked to Jonathan like his son was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I assume Lana has something to do with this right?" asked Jonathan.

"Well… yes. She and I are kind of together, and I don't want to lose that now. I mean besides I was planning on going to college this year and…"

"Listen son, as I told you before, the choices you have to make are nothing like anyone has had to make before. I don't know what it is like being you and I would be lying if I told you what I think I would have done in your place. However I know you. I know that up to know you have never disappointed me, and that I'm sure you will make up your mind at some point. Whether that choice will be the right one, is … not something I or anyone else could have told you. Only you can know that. Whatever choice you make there will be consequences. The measure of a man, in my book, is how he deals with those consequences. If you think you made a mistake somewhere don't waste your time with pointless self pity. Do something to make it better. And if you can't then own up to it and learn from it so that you don't repeat it in the future. Your choices may be far more complex than any of us ever had to make, but still the same principles apply."

Clark looked at his father troubled but with unmistakable admiration about him. He then smiled weakly at him. "Thanks dad…"

"Well… I only hope I helped a bit…"

"You did help a bit." Said Clark with confidence.

To be Continued…


	10. Lessons

CHAPTER 10 - Lessons

Chloe arrived at the renovated Talon. Not much was changed of course but there were some new furniture, windows and wallpapers to replace the minor damages that the Talon suffered. Lana was already down there drinking her morning coffee.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey… I've had the worst day and it's only 11 o' clock. I was stuck for an hour at the exit of Metropolis. Apparently there was an accident and what followed can only be described as the definition of the world's worst traffic jam. There were people literally eating breakfasts in their cars!" Said Chloe in frustration.

Lana smiled. Things looked like they were getting back to normal. Well as normal as they could be considering this was Smallville. At least it seemed that Chloe was back to her old good self.

"Definitely not a good sign." Said Lana with a smile.

Chloe sighed and sat down. "So… how were the first two days after a week in Metropolis general?"

Lana remembered the events of the previous day and couldn't help but smile. A really happy smile. Chloe hadn't seen Lana really smile in quite some time. "Wow… That good?"

Lana was embarrassed that it was so obvious to read her. "I… can't complain…" Answered Lana sheepishly. She still wasn't sure about Chloe's feelings towards Clark and if she was truly over him, so she didn't want to say anything that would make Chloe feel uncomfortable.

Chloe smiled. Although she still felt the slight sting of sadness and jealousy, she was really trying to put Clark behind her and was actually glad to see Lana happy. "Well… It seems that someone finally stepped up."

"What?" Said Lana embarrassed and feigning ignorance, but still trying to hide her joyfulness.

Chloe smiled knowingly. "Come on Lana. We both know what… or better yet who… could make you all giddy like you are now. Besides I saw the way he was with you at the hospital."

Lana realized that she couldn't lie to Chloe and if she was going to be honest, she didn't want to. "Well… we did kinda have a talk… and…"

"And you're back together again." Said Chloe plainly.

"Chloe are you all right with this?" asked Lana not sure if it was right to ask her friend that and not expecting an honest answer anyway. She just felt she had to ask her that.

"Lana come on… We have been so over this stuff… I mean… you never had to ask for my permission with Clark. He's been in love with you for as long as I can remember. What right do I have to come between you? Besides if it makes you feel better, I have moved on from pining over Clark." Said Chloe with a smile. Well at least it's not a complete lie, thought Chloe.

Lana looked lovingly at Chloe. "For what it's worth, I want you to know that it means a lot to me."

Chloe smiled warmly at Lana. Then taking a mischievous look and whispering asked: "So was there a heavy make out session involved?"

------------------------------

Clark went in to the house to have a cold lemonade, after all the heavy work they did with his father. His mother was there in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Clark honey, how is your father doing?"

Clark knew that his mother worried too much about his father's condition, which was another huge factor for him not wanting to leave them at this point.

"Same ol' Jonathan mom. But don't worry, he never seemed healthier." Said Clark with a smile.

"How about you Clark? You seemed troubled the whole morning. Is there something I can maybe help you with?" Asked Martha in a sympathetic voice.

"Well mom… it's just that I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do. And now that I'm back together with Lana… I don't know…"

"What do you want to do?" asked Martha.

"I want to stay here of course." Answered Clark without even thinking about it.

"And what do you think you should do?"

"That's the tough part. I keep thinking of what happened with the meteor shower, and I can't help but consider that Jor- El is right. I mean can I really put off taking on this huge responsibility that seems to be meant for me, because of some high school crush?"

"Do you really believe that?" asked Martha looking intently at her son.

Clark looked dejected. "No. Of course not. I love her. But I'm just trying to think logically about all this. I mean I'm 18 years old and for all I know this could very well be just a high school crush. What Jor-El is talking about is the future of mankind…"

"I know what you're trying to say Clark, but I just want to point out that I met and fell in love with your father at your age."

"Gee… Thanks a lot mom... You're certainly helping things!" said Clark frustrated.

"Clark do you want us to help you reach a decision whatever it may be, or simply justify what Jor- El said?" asked Martha a little irritated.

"I guess you're right… so what you said is a valid point for staying…" said Clark hesitantly.

"Clark I would be lying if I said that I liked the idea of you going off to some place Jor- El said and leave behind all those you love. But the fact of the matter is that neither he nor me and your father can make you chose. We can only help you reach that decision by you drawing from our experience. And let's not kid ourselves. The bottom line of your dilemma is taking up some responsibility of being the hero on Earth, that Jor- El talked about, or continuing the life you now live. I believe that the biggest problem of that equation is Lana, otherwise I truly think that you would have done what Jor- El said."

"It's not just Lana, I don't want to leave you guys." Said Clark in protest.

Martha smiled and touched her son's cheek tenderly. "I know you don't sweetie, but you are a grown man now and sooner or later you will leave this house. Even if you go do whatever Jor- El said, we will still be here for you, if you want to come back to. Lana represents your future, or at least what you want for your future. And if you leave it would be wrong for you to expect her to put her life on hold for you. That is why she represents the biggest problem to your dilemma." Said Martha with understanding.

Clark remained thoughtful taking in what his mother told him. "I know I love her mom, it's just that as many people say, when you're a teenager things look more serious than they really are. Plus I don't have much experience in the matter of women. I've only loved Lana, which is probably why this is so hard for me. I mean I want to do the right thing, which now seems to be to finally embrace who I really am. I just don't know if I can." Said Clark emotionally.

"You will not be able to embrace who you really are Clark. Not now. Not until you've lived life and realize who you are and what you want. Until that day comes you will be trying. And through it, that realization will eventually come. And then, I promise you, you will be at peace." Said Martha very tenderly.

As Clark was listening to what his mother told him, his mind went back to an encounter he had a few days ago with his birth mother, when she told him those exact words. Clark smiled and hugged his mother warmly. "Why must I wait so long to know what I really want? What if one day I look back and realize that I took a wrong path?"

"That's what life is about Clark. It's full of pain, regrets and missed opportunities. But along with that come joy, happiness, fulfillment and peace. I'm sure you'll feel most of them in your life time, and usually the good stuff comes later on, as I told you before."


	11. Clouds

CHAPTER 11 – CLOUDS

Chloe went over to the Kent's farm to talk with Clark. Even though Clark had arranged to meet with Lana, he called her to move the date to later that afternoon. Besides he wasn't too keen to telling her what he decided to do. A talk with Chloe seemed much better right now, even if it meant dealing with his secret.

He was sitting on the loft thinking, when he was startled by Chloe coming.

"Hey Clark…"

"Hey…" said Clark and it became immediately obvious to Chloe that this wasn't going to be fun. Not that she expected otherwise.

"So… How are you doing?" asked Chloe opting on the easing in the conversation.

"Fine… I've been helping my dad a lot around the farm… you know how it is…"

Chloe was surprised with how depressed Clark seemed. She would have imagined that getting back together with Lana would make him smile from ear to ear. But then she thought that this was Clark Kent. Nothing was ever as it seemed with him.

"Oh…" said Chloe before quickly adding with a smile: "… and how is it going with Lana?"

At the mention of Lana's name, Clark's face took an even more depressed look, if that was even possible.

"Clark… What's going on? After talking to Lana I would have imagined things to be very good between you two."

_Is she doing this on purpose?_ Thought Clark as with every word Chloe made him feel even more lousy and guilty.

"Look Chloe… it's complicated…"

"Isn't it always with you?" Chloe quickly interjected.

"Ok. That's enough. This officially brings us to the reason why you're here." Said Clark a little irritated. "Just come out and say it Chloe! Stop hitting me with all this stupid innuendo all the time! If you know something just out with it already!"

Chloe took on a very hurt look. "I was willing to wait for you to share whatever it is you're hiding with me! I thought that if I was patient and didn't pressure you that one day you would feel that I was worthy of your trust! But apparently I was wrong! I forgot I'm not Lana!" said Chloe before turning around and quickly going down the steps.

Clark who immediately felt really bad that he lost his temper and burst out at Chloe, went after her and stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Chloe wait. I'm sorry."

Chloe who was crying turned around very angry. "Yeah well I've heard that a lot of times Clark. And no matter what I've done in the past, that still doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that!" she said as she pulled away from Clark and kept on walking away from him.

"You're right Chloe. You're right!" said Clark, to which Chloe responded by slowing her pace until she came to a complete stop. "It's just that you caught me in one of the worst phases I have been since… I can't even think straight anymore…" said Clark dejected.

Chloe slowly turned around and looked at him quizzically. "I don't get you Clark… How is it that Lana seems to be the happiest I've seen her in a looong time and at the same time you look like it's the end of the world?"

Clark chuckled lightly. "That's why I exploded before. What you just said is not exactly helping me right now…"

"Well how am I supposed to know that when I don't know what's going on with you. I mean Lana told me all about what happened between you two. That's what friends do. How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"You can't always help others Chloe…" said Clark dejected.

"Well… look who's talking…" said Chloe, before quickly adding "… and just so I make myself more clear this time, I know you've been constantly helping people and I realized that you have saved me many countless times."

Clark did not react to what Chloe said. He just kept watching down at his feet.

"Ok Clark I'll make this easier for you. I know that you have certain abilities. I know you run faster than my eyes can see you. I know you're extremely strong, and I'm sure you have a ton of other abilities that I still don't know about. I also know what that green meteor rock does to you, although the reason why, remains still a mystery. That's the extent to what I know about you. So go on make up whatever story you want and then tell me about it. I'll even give you time. I'm going to Metropolis, so whenever you think you've come up with the perfect story, come and tell me."

With that Chloe turned around got in her car and sped away from the Kent farm. Clark said nothing to stop her. He was now feeling even worse about himself. It seemed to him that guilt and self pity were outfits that suit him perfectly, after wearing them so much.

-------------------------------

As Clark was preparing to go meet Lana at her apartment, he was thinking whether he should tell her what he decided now, or wait until he knew when he was going to leave. For all he knew it could be next year, although that was more of a wishful thinking. It was a fact though that he didn't yet know when Jor-El's soon would be. So should he tell her straight away, even though that may not happen for a while?

He quickly realized that even if he wanted he wouldn't be able to keep this from Lana, as she would very quickly figure out something was not right. So there was not much to think about after al. He had to tell her and hope that she takes it ok.

But then another thought came to his mind. Had he been wrong the previous days to admit that he loved her and tell her his secret, if he was to leave her again? Wouldn't it have been better to keep quiet. It would certainly be easier for her. _Why do I always seem to be making the wrong choices? The biggest mistake of course was all this wasted time being apart from Lana. When I think about on how all these years would have been if I hadn't been so stupid, I want to beat me with a stupid stick. But as dad said, what's done is done. No point in wallowing in self pity. I should learn from that mistake. Bur what is the lesson I'm supposed to learn from this? _

Clark knocked at the door of Lana's apartment in the Talon. He felt really awful, but he had already decided on what he would do and he had to be strong. If anyone was capable of making him change his mind, that was definitely Lana.

She opened the door and once again Clark was rendered speechless. To say she was beautiful wouldn't do her justice, thought Clark. At once his mind was filled with visions of him and Lana spending their college years together and he was embarrassed to admit it, but he pictured her in white, walking down the aisle towards him, to be with him forever.

His mind was playing a very cruel game on him.

"Clark…?" said Lana as she watched him standing there staring at her and not saying anything.

It was then that Clark snapped out of it. He gave an embarrassed smile and leaned in to kiss Lana tenderly on the lips.

"Sorry Lana but… you have that effect on me."

Lana chuckled lightly but she could see that something was not right. She decided however, much like she has done in recent times, not to push him and let him open up to her.

As Clark walked in the apartment he saw that she had taken great care in preparing her apartment for tonight. There were some candles lit at various spots in the apartment and it also smelled wonderful. She had cooked.

Lana looked sheepishly at Clark. "I hope all this is fine… I went a little over the top for this. I was just very excited. I mean… we've never been in a proper date date kind of thing."

Clark smiled weakly. "It's fine Lana. Everything is very beautiful, but I don't need all this if you are in the room."

Lana smiled and approached Clark with longing in her face. He leaned down wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put her hands around his neck, and the two kissed really passionately. As their tongues played games of desire and explored each other, they found themselves forgetting all about eating and slowly found their way to the couch.

Again it was Clark that first snapped out of it and broke off the kiss. As he stood up, he started pacing the apartment like a trapped animal. Lana became very worried when she saw him acting like this.

"Clark… what's wrong?" she said, her voice full of concern.

"I… I don't believe I'm going to do this…" muttered Clark under his breath, as he felt his stomach twist into several tiny knots. He had never felt so physically sick, since he was never ill, but this was as close as he would ever get.

"Clark, please talk to me… what's going on?" said Lana as she stood up and placed her hands on Clark's arms.

Clark felt his eyes well up. _How can I do this? I don't want to do this. It's not fair! And I can't do that to her. It's like fate doesn't want us to be together, always something happens to pull us apart._

"Lana…" whispered Clark as he turned to face her.

It was then that Lana saw that he was crying. Her heart ached more than she thought it could, for him and for what she dreaded was about to follow.

"I will have to leave Smallville soon." Clark could not believe that he uttered those words and almost immediately he wished he could take them back. But it wouldn't change the fact that he was indeed going to leave.

Lana froze when she heard him. "L… leave? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the place I got to when the meteor shower was happening? It is there I will have to go. My father told me that I would have to go and stay there for a certain period of time. I don't know when, and I don't know for how long." Said Clark really emotionally.

Lana was speechless. She couldn't think straight. Her heart was filled with sadness, anger, desperation, regret. How could he do that to her again?

"Why do you have to do what he says? You remember what happened two years ago when you did what he told you." Said Lana trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her misty eyes.

"Because I remember all too well what happened the last time I didn't do what he told me. A meteor shower happened. You almost died. All this destruction… I couldn't live with myself if I allowed something like this to happen again Lana. Not if I had the power to stop it. That's why I have to go."

Lana hated to admit it, but he was right. She couldn't ask of him to abandon such a great part of who he was. Lana sat down at the couch as now tears freely flowed from her eyes.

Clark sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, as sobs starting coming from Lana. "Lana… we don't know when this will be. It might be several months from now, and even if it is sooner than that, I will be back. I promise!"

"If you knew about this…" said Lana with her face still buried in his chest, "why did you tell me your secret now and say that you loved me?"

Clark swallowed hard. That was the question he had been asking himself all day. Now it seemed to him that he may have made a very big mistake. "I… I just couldn't leave like this. Not again Lana. I wanted you to know all about me, to understand why I did what I did."

Lana slowly lift her head to look at Clark. She had stopped sobbing, but tears were still flowing from her eyes, and it broke Clark to see her like this. "To make yourself feel better, free of guilt and at the same time mess with my head again…?" said Lana, with sadness in her voice.

Upon hearing those words, a part of Clark died. He just looked at Lana unable to say, think or do anything. His eyes were wide with desperation, trying to find somewhere to hold on to. At that time there was no one in the world that Clark Kent hated more than himself.

"Please leave Clark… Please Leave…" said Lana through sobs, as she started crying again.

Clark was literally frozen like a statue. He just looked at Lana lost, not knowing what to do. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but that would also comfort him. He did not deserve to be comforted, he thought.

He stood up and made his way to the door. As he opened it he turned around and looked at Lana one last time. "I love you. Always will…" he said as he left the apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving once more Lana all alone.

To be continued…


	12. Home

CHAPTER 12 – Home

That night Clark couldn't sleep. The vision of Lana devastated and crying, still haunted him. He didn't want to believe that he was responsible for bringing her to that point.

_How could I do something like this to the woman I love? Maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe I don't really love her. I mean if I did love her, would I do that to her? Would I put all this destiny stuff above her? No sane man would do that to such a wonderful person. What's wrong with me? How is it that I always manage to hurt the ones I love? … Who am I kidding? I love her. I love her more than anything, yet all I bring her is pain and sadness. Maybe that's it… Maybe it's really for the best. I mean she doesn't need someone like me messing with her life. She deserves better than this. She deserves all the happiness, something that apparently I can't give her._

_Am I cursed or something? Am I supposed to become some sort of martyr? To sacrifice my life for the good of the world? Maybe it doesn't have to be like this… Maybe there is some sort of middle ground… I just can't seem to be able to see it.. Maybe mom was right. I'll never be able to fully realize who I am and what I want, until I have lived some semblance of life. … Lana … _

_All these years I have been patient, but deep within I was almost certain that at some point we would be together, like it was destiny… God I've come to hate that word… So foolish… To waste so much time… And now… I've managed to hurt her so much that she can't even see me._

Even though the loft's couch was not as comfortable as his bed, Clark always seemed to favor it whenever he felt troubled. For some strange reason it gave him a sense of comfort. He felt closer to the open sky there.

Slowly the emotional weariness started to overcome him. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

----------------------------------

Clark's eyes suddenly fluttered open as he felt someone caressing his cheek. It was still the middle of the night as everything was dark around him, but he saw before him a face that could light any darkness.

Lana was sitting in the couch near him, with a few tears in her eyes, but she was smiling weakly to him. As he was trying to realize whether he was dreaming or not, Lana leaned in and kissed him. This felt very much real to Clark and even though a million questions were running through his head, he returned the kiss. It was a kiss filled with love, passion, desire but also sadness and desperation. In between kisses he heard Lana say: "I'm sorry Clark… I'm sorry…"

Clark broke the kiss, but didn't back away. He looked at her deep in the eyes and hugged her tightly. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry… Lana you don't need this… You deserve so much more than I can give you." Said Clark with a choked voice.

Lana broke off the hug and looked at Clark sternly. "No. No more of this. We have done this many times in the past and I'm sick of it. We have wasted too much time apart Clark. We can't waste what precious few we have left. If you really love me don't turn away now. Please…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Clark could not believe how amazing this woman really was. He thought his heart would burst from the love he felt for her. He immediately responded by kissing her with passion and tenderness. She was right. He loved her and he would make the best of what time they had together. As the kiss grew in heat Lana softly put her weight on him and he fell back to the couch with Lana on top of him. Lana looked at him lovingly and started to unbutton his shirt with shy but sure moves.

Clark looked at her longingly but unsure. "Lana what…"

Lana silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips. "I know I love you, and even if you're going to leave, I know I want you to be my first. I always hoped you'd be the one, and I don't want it any other way." Said Lana as she leaned in and kissed him passionately once more.

Lana finished unbuttoning his shirt, helped him take it off and then threw it to the floor, as she went in for another one of those passionate kisses. Clark had butterflies in his stomach. With each passing minute, even though his desire reached new levels of intensity, so did his nervousness as he was perfectly aware of where this was going. Suddenly the many questions that had troubled him all these years (since he became sexually active…) came rushing to his mind.

_Maybe I should stop this… I mean… I might hurt her… I don't know wha…. Aaawwwww…. _Clark lost his trail of thought as he felt Lana's hand caressing his abdomen gently and sexily. No one had ever touched him there and Clark was unprepared for the intensity of the feeling. In response he put more intensity in the kiss.

His hands then moved to the tiny part of exposed skin between Lana's top and pants. He fiddled with the edges of her top for a bit, not sure if he should take it off or not. Lana lowered her hands and guided his own, to take off her top. At that moment Clark broke off the kiss and looked at Lana. Lana realizing his need, sat up on his lap and let him have a long hard look at her.

Clark swallowed hard as he took in her appearance. Her black laced bra embraced her breasts perfectly and left just enough skin exposed to make someone beg for more. Clark's hands wanted nothing more than to slide up and cup them, but he found himself again hesitant in taking the initiative.

Lana bit her lip in embarrassment as she sat on his lap for the first time so exposed. She wasn't sure what effect this had on Clark, but soon found out as she saw him swallowing hard and she felt his trembling hands sliding up her body. When she felt him hesitate she put her hands on his and guided them up to her breasts.

Upon contact Clark became so aroused that he was afraid, this foreplay session would end abruptly and … prematurely. He managed to control himself though, something that was surprisingly hard for Clark to do. All these emotions and sensations were a new world for Clark and he now regretted leaving them undiscovered for so long.

Lana felt her body tingle from his tender touch, but she wanted to feel his hands on her skin, so she reached behind her back and with a quick move removed her bra.

Clark gasped a little, as he didn't expect this. His hands then tentatively rested on her breasts and started to massage them tenderly. Lana loved the sensation. She loved the tenderness with which he treated her and started aching for more.

Clark slowly lift his head and kissed her with so much desire that he thought he'd run out of breath. He then moved down to her neck and savored the taste of her skin. Lana moaned as he made his way lower and tasted her breasts teasing her nipples with his tongue.

He loved the way her skin tasted and he was pleased to notice that she seemed to really enjoy the attention he was showing her. Lana then took the initiative again. She pushed Clark back down with her weight and started kissing all the way from his mouth, to his neck, to his chest and finally to his stomach. She paused for a while there and looked up at him longingly. She started then to unbutton his jean, slowly without ever breaking eye contact.

As she was doing that, the slight contact he felt, made Clark almost lose control once more. When she pulled his jeans off of him, Clark wasn't sure what to do. Then, thinking that this was maybe too much for a first time, he decided to take the initiative himself.

As she was about to start taking off his boxers, Clark pulled her up and started kissing her, pressing her tightly to his chest in the process. The feel of their naked bodies in contact with each other, filled them with excitement and even more desire for one another. Then Clark shifted his weight and put Lana underneath him. He started kissing her breasts, then her stomach and finally took off her pants. He looked at her, as if waiting for permission and when he saw Lana looking at him with intense desire and almost out of breath, he started taking off her black laced panties slowly. Clark moved downwards and started kissing his way up her leg, hoping that what he was doing pleased her. He wanted to be able to satisfy her completely, but since he had no frame of reference, he had to rely on instinct.

As he moved in to taste her wetness, he sensed Lana's whole body tense. However she didn't let him linger there for long. Gently pulling his head upwards, she went in for a kiss that showed him how much she wanted this; How much she wanted him. And even though she wasn't sure what to expect, she knew she wanted to feel it with Clark.

As Clark was kissing her he started feeling disoriented from the passion and intensity of the kiss. He broke it off and with eyes still closed, he tried to calm his breath.

Lana seeing this got worried. "Clark what's wrong?" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Clark chuckled and still breathing heavily said: "I don't know… I've never felt like this before Lana… I love you so much."

Lana looked at him lovingly and smiled. "Clark… I'm ready… I want to feel you…" she said finally with longing in her voice.

Clark took of his boxers, and lay on top of her making sure not to crush her with his weight. Then as he looked into her eyes once more entered her as gently as he could, out of fear of hurting her.

The sudden gasp and moan that came from Lana, which were followed by her hands grabbing on to him tightly, startled him. "Lana are you ok?" he said with concern in his voice, and trying to remain perfectly still, not wanting to do any more damage to her.

Lana bit her lip for a while. It hurt a bit, that was for sure; however it left her body with a wonderful sensation. As she didn't respond, Clark got really worried. "Lana…"

She responded by kissing the side of his neck, using her tongue and teeth to spur him on. Then she whispered to his ear: "I'm fine Clark… Don't stop."

Clark, who felt a huge load lift off him, got really excited again by Lana's kisses, so he picked up where he left off. He started gently at first, but as he saw her reaction getting more and more intense with each thrust, so did his effort.

While Clark was thrusting back and forth, he kept eye contact with Lana as much as he could, and kissed her while whispering: "I love you… I love you so much…"

As their two naked bodies moved as one, both of them felt complete and that was confirmed when they both reached ecstasy together. The sensation they experienced can not be described by words. The fact that this was both their first time, and that they loved each other, made this whole experience all the more satisfying.

Clark exhausted, relaxed and laid his head on Lana's chest. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily, but they were at peace. For these few precious moments nothing else mattered. Only each other and the love that filled them both. No more words were needed. They were home. At least where they felt home was. In each other's arms.

The troubles of their future would have to wait. There was no room for them in this moment of absolute joy and completeness that the two lovers shared.

To be continued…


	13. Uncertainty

CHAPTER 13 -Uncertainty

Even though Lana thought it best to go to her place, Clark convinced her to stay with him. They got dressed a bit, so as to avoid being walked in by Jonathan or Martha, and slept in each other's arms till morning time.

For Clark though there wasn't much sleep. He hadn't said much while Lana was awake and now that she was sleeping he was lost in deep thought. Just before the sun came up, and with a confident look on his face, he fell asleep.

Martha was the one who came to wake Clark, but when she saw him and Lana sleeping together, she smiled and decided to let them enjoy it a bit more. So she went down the stairs again, being as quiet as she could.

Lana was the first of the two to wake up. When she realized where she was she smiled sadly. She looked lovingly at Clark who was still sleeping, and she couldn't help but shed a tear of sadness, thinking of his impending departure from her life once again.

She lightly kissed his lips and went to get off of him, as carefully as she could, so as not to wake him. She suddenly felt him pulling her back down to him, and a surprised gasp escaped her lips. Clark immediately kissed her passionately.

He looked at her smiling. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lana smiled sweetly at him, "We must get up. Your parents will be upset if they find us here."

Clark looked at her with confidence. "They don't mind Lana. They want me to be happy and they know that only you can do that."

Lana smiled with embarrassment. "I think it's what happened last night, that made you all happy." She said teasingly.

Clark cupped her face with his hands and looked at her dead serious, but full of love. "Lana I love you. That's what makes me happy. I'm not leaving." He said plainly.

Lana looked at him confused. "What?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Said Clark, looking more serious than Lana had ever seen him before.

Lana was speechless. "Clark don't do this to me again. I don't want to have my hopes crash down on me again. You're just saying this because of what happened last night." She said again on the verge of tears.

Clark looked at her deep in the eyes. "I decided that I will leave when I want and how I want. And now I don't want to leave. I'm not leaving you again Lana. I don't want to lose this again."

Lana hugged him tightly. She then whispered to his ear. "Clark are you sure about this? I mean…"

Clark turned her head so as to face him. He kissed her tenderly and said: "I know that I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

----------------------------------

Later that day, Lana had gone back to her place, feeling more optimistic about the future. She was relieved and overjoyed that Clark had decided to stay, but something just didn't feel right to her.

She didn't like the idea that Clark might have changed his mind on something this important, because of their new found intimacy.

A knock on the door, startled her. As she opened the door she saw Lex standing there smiling.

"Hey Lana…"

"Lex… What are you doing here?"

"I just came from Metropolis to the mansion to grab some stuff I had forgotten here. I'm moving back to Metropolis Lana."

Lana was surprised by the news. "Oh… I wasn't aware of that… Come in for a while." She told him as they were both standing awkwardly at the door.

They went inside and sat in the couch. "I decided this the past week. If I am to seriously take Luthorcorp to the next level, I can't be staying here. It will need my absolute attention, and Smallville has proved… how can I put this… distracting. I just can't have those kinds of distractions in my life anymore Lana… which is why I'm moving back to Metropolis. There I become more focused on the bigger picture." Said Lex with just a hint of sadness in his smiling face.

Lana didn't know what exactly to say to that, since she realized that part of what he meant was intended for her. "Well… in that case… I'm happy for you?" she said smiling unsure.

Lex chuckled. "Thanks Lana… I'm going to miss you." Said Lex in the end sincerely. "You always were a breath of fresh air in my cynical, miserable life. You are the only distraction I'd gladly take with me."

Lana looked at Lex touched by his sincerity. "Thank you Lex… I truly hope you're happy there." Said Lana as she hugged him.

"I really hope you have everything you ever wanted Lana." Said Lex breaking the hug. And then with a sly smile added: "And if you ever need a little help in getting them … you know where to turn to."

Lana chuckled lightly. "Thanks Lex… for everything…"

Just as he was at the door, Lex paused. "Hey… just because we're saying goodbye now, doesn't mean we won't see each other. I for my part will visit whenever I get the chance. And you… Don't be a stranger…" said Lex as he winked at her and then left.

Even though her relationship with Lex had been through many ups and downs, with the downs being the most recent, Lana felt sadness when he left. Despite what he may have done or said occasionally, Lex was a good friend to her and helped her a lot for as long as she's known him, thought Lana. Now he was just another one who walked out of her life. Lana suddenly realized that if Clark ever left, the only people she could call her own in Smallville would be Clark's parents. She got really depressed at the thought, but then remembered what Clark had told her about staying and relaxed a bit.

Then what Lex told her about Smallville and Metropolis came to mind. What he said made sense. Too much sense. And with that thought, a sadness came over her.

To be continued…


	14. Confrontations

CHAPTER 14 – Confrontations

Lex stopped by the Kent's farm. He wanted to see Clark before he left for Metropolis. Lex knocked on the door and was greeted by Clark.

"Hey Lex… Haven't seen you around in a while…" said Clark surprised to see him

"Well I've been mostly in Metropolis. You see Clark, I'm moving back there."

"Oh… when did you decide that?"

"The past week. I… Can we go for a walk?" said Lex smiling.

"Sure thing" said Clark as he got out of the house and closed the door behind

him.

They started walking in the field of the Kent farm.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" asked Clark not sure what was on Lex's mind.

Lex just looked on straight ahead seemingly lost in his thoughts. "Nothing really Clark… Just wanted to have a nice last walk with my friend…" said Lex finally turning to him smiling.

"Oh… Uh… sure…" said Clark smiling uneasily at the simplicity of Lex's request.

"so… how are things with Lana?" asked Lex looking straight ahead again.

Clark was caught off guard. That was a question that 1 or 2 years ago would have seemed natural coming from Lex, but now Clark was unprepared for this. He had no idea why would Lex be asking about Lana. Did he perhaps know that they were together? And if he did, how did he learn it? Lana couldn't have told him… Could she? Or maybe Chloe did…

"Uh… why do you ask?" said Clark a little uneasy.

"Come on Clark, that's what friends do… Word is out and it seems that you two are something of an item." Said Lex with a smile.

"What word? I mean… no one knows that Lex…" said Clark a bit annoyed and feeling suspicious.

"Oh come on Clark! That's not the point! The point is that 2 years ago I would have been the first to know about this, because you would have told me! What the hell happened to us Clark?" asked Lex sounding very sincere.

"I get it… Now that you decided to leave Smallville you want to close that chapter of your life clearing up the air and free of guilt… Is that right?" asked Clark.

"What if I am? Is that so wrong? It's a natural thing Clark. You will eventually do it yourself too." said Lex looking at Clark dead serious. "I just wanted to hear, what I did to you that was too horrible for you to forgive. Is that too much to ask?"

Clark didn't know what to say. He realized that he couldn't really explain his position without revealing his secret. "You haven't been honest with me Lex and you spied on me! I was supposedly your best friend and you spied on me and my family!"

"Guilty as charged! But I just thought that you'd be more understanding of keeping secrets, since you yourself have always been lying to me." Said Lex plainly.

Clark tried to look indifferent, as doubts of how much Lex knew about him started to gnaw at him. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Come on Clark… You and that cave for starters… And don't try the school project angle on me again. School projects don't last for 3 years!" said Lex starting to get a little irritated and pacing back and forth as Clark remained still watching him. "I mean… it's gotten very frustrating over the years Clark. I really tried to ignore all the weird stuff surrounding the day we met; but **every single day** since that, you have given me new reasons to doubt you!" Lex paused trying to regain his composure, then calmly walked to Clark and looked at him. "I never claimed to be a saint and I don't want to be thought of as one, but don't try to play holier than thou on me Clark! You have been just as dishonest with me as I probably have been with you. The only thing that's different are the reasons for our lies. You know why I do what I do. It's my nature. I just can't be in the presence of a mystery and try to ignore it, and believe me in your case I really did try. But what have you to say for the reasons of your lies?"

Lex finishing his rant, stood face to face to Clark and looked at him intently waiting for an answer.

Clark looked at Lex emotionless. "It also appears to be my nature Lex."

Lex looked at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Clark smiled. "Nothing Lex… It just seems to come down to trust; and maybe we're both lacking in that respect. You could almost say that it wasn't meant to be…" said Clark with a bitter smile.

He turned and started walking back to the house, before he paused and turned to look at Lex once more. "For what it's worth Lex… I appreciate the effort."

Lana sat at her apartment lost in thought.

_If I'm being completely honest, I have to admit I'm thinking very selfishly. I mean… what if Clark really is destined for great things, and with his powers that's not so far fetched. I mean I'm keeping him from reaching his full potential. I would never want someone keeping me down… It's not fair that I do this to Clark… But then again… it was his decision… wasn't it? … Get real Lana… We made love for the first time… oh God that was the most amazing experience in my life… I hope Clark felt the same way… he must have… it's probably why he changed his mind… _

_Ugh… why must it always be like that with him? Face it Lana… he is not meant for you… Clark's abilities should benefit the whole world… and he won't be able to do that if… I keep him away from what is supposedly his destiny… But I love him… and he loves me… he really must love me… I mean he did put me above all this destiny stuff… he said he wanted to stay with me… he chose it… But it's not fair to him… He must not have to choose between what he wants and what is the right thing to do… I mean I don't want him to look back some day and feel that I held him back… even though he loves me now… he is going to hate me when that day comes and I don't want it to reach that point…_

As Lana was slowly realizing what she felt she had to do, tears started coming to her eyes.

_I have to let him go… Oh god it hurts so much… but I have to let him go…_

Those were her final thoughts as she lay back in her bed crying.

To Be Continued…


	15. Goodbyes

CHAPTER 15 – Goodbyes

Clark and Lex reached Lex's car which was parked outside the Kent's house. They hadn't said another word as they were walking back to the house.

Lex went to open the door of his car, but then paused. "One final question Clark…" said Lex without lifting his head to look at Clark. "Now that you reached your crossroad in life, after finishing high school… in this critical juncture of your life… what do you plan to do?" asked Lex finally lifting his head and looking Clark intently in the eyes.

Upon hearing the question, Clark's face changed to a troubled look. He remained silent for a while. "I really don't know Lex… Why do you ask?"

Lex chuckled lightly. "As your… friend, I think I'm entitled to be curious Clark, since it appears that I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Well… as I said… I'm not sure…" said Clark seeming thoughtful.

Lex sighed and got in his car. As he started the engine of the car he lowered his window. "Just a final friendly advice Clark… you're a smart and talented kid… it'd be a shame to see you whither away here at Smallville... It has that effect on people… take it from someone who knows… Take care of yourself Clark…" and with that Lex Luthor drove away from Smallville towards the wide horizons of Metropolis.

---------------------------

Clark entered the caves once more, feeling more and more confused with each step he took.

"What am I supposed to do?" he yelled and the empty cave walls echoed his voice over and over. "Why must it all be such a mystery? If you know what my destiny is… why not let me know about it?"

"Destiny is not something that is written in stone Kal El. Destiny is the potential each sentient being has and what it makes of it. Yours is way beyond any who ever walked this planet before you. You are one of a kind in this world Kal El and you can make a difference, for better or worse. That will only happen if you're willing to take the journey towards it. The journey is what will help you fulfill your destiny and reach your potential. It requires effort and some times sacrifice. All must come willingly. Neither I nor anyone else can force you to chose your path. You will choose it and walk it. The how is up to you." The voice of Jor El sounded to Clark for the first time as that of a father speaking to his son.

"So why all the threats and coercions if it is up to me?" asked Clark feeling overwhelmed by his father's words.

"That is how you chose to perceive them. The things you knew you had to do, were a threat to the life you thought was for you. That is why you perceived my words as threats. I try to present you with the facts Kal El. I am not supposed to interfere in this world and any times I did, were to help you in your journey and ease your transition from one life to the other."

"But don't you see what you're asking me is too difficult. I have my parents here and I don't know if they can manage without me. And…" Clark paused and became very emotional again when he remembered Lana. "… and there's Lana… I love her… I want her to be a part of my life… of my future… I can't leave her… Not now…" said Clark as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Son… your future is for you to decide…" Clark was surprised to hear his mother's voice now. "I do not believe there is anything you can't do if you really put your heart and effort in it. You can make your future be what you want it to… but the first steps of your journey towards discovering yourself… I'm sorry but you must take them on your own…"

Clark fell to his knees really emotional and almost immediately he felt a light wash over him. He felt the warmth, the tenderness and the love of his mother as she tried to ease his troubled soul.

"Remember what I told you my love… It will feel hard at first, as most beginnings usually are, and there will be many times were you feel life is unfair, but I promise you… you will feel the good parts of life… the future is not written Kal El… it's just a wide horizon for you to explore. And your heart will find its place… when you are ready… I promise you…"

As the soothing words came from his mother Clark had one more wish. "Mom… can I see you?"

A vision appeared before Clark, so beautiful, so peaceful, that Clark wished he could stay there sheltered and comforted forever. His mother approached him and embraced him lovingly. Tears of relief were now flowing from Clark's eyes as his mother held him in her arms.

At that moment Clark believed that his mother would indeed be with him forever and would be helping him in the journey he would embark upon.

-----------------------------------

Lana walked towards the Kent farm with slow, unsure steps. She had decided to tell Clark that he needed to move on, but still the heart was doing battle with the mind, which was dictating what was the right thing to do. After all she loved him; how do you let go of the person you love, especially when you know that they love you too?

When she called him on the phone to tell him that she was coming over, she tried to hide the fact that she was crying for most of the afternoon. But now that she thought about it, he didn't seem so joyful either.

As she went up the stairs to the loft, she saw a picture that had become very familiar by now. She would miss this picture.

Clark was sitting in front of the window and looking out at the twilight sky.

"Clark…" said Lana hesitantly.

Clark did not respond. He stood there with his back turned to her and just extended his hand, meaning for her to go by his side. Lana approached him and held his hand, as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was with the kiss that Lana tasted the tears that were on Clark's face. He broke the kiss and looked at her smiling. "You are so beautiful…" he said as he looked lovingly at her.

"Clark…" said Lana again with a trembling voice, "I know what you have to do… and I can't keep you from it… I don't want to keep you from your future…" Lana's voice was starting to break and tears stained her beautiful eyes as she said these words.

Clark immediately wrapped her in an embrace. He held her tight to him, as if she would disappear if he ever let go. "I want you to be my future!" he said in a choked voice as he held her.

"I know… I want that too… but Clark… it's not fair for you… I don't want to be the reason for you to have any regrets in the future when you look back."

Clark looked deep in her eyes and spoke very confidently. "That could never happen! I wouldn't regret anything I did with you!"

Lana smiled sadly at him and with her hand touched his cheek. "I love you Clark… but you are going to do so much good in this world. I know it! If staying, would jeopardize that future… I…" Lana couldn't finish what she was saying. She buried her face in his chest, as he fought hard to keep himself from breaking down.

As he held her he kissed the top of her head. "I… I love you so much! I will be back for you Lana… I will always come back to you!"

The two lovers remained in this warm embrace for several minutes. They wanted to feel each other, to hold each other like this would last forever. Whatever the future may hold for them, they knew in that moment that they loved each other and that's all that mattered. Then they silently promised that no matter where life took them, they would always come back to each other.

THE END… for now…


End file.
